Elusive Dreams
by Pickle Pixie
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn return from the wilds to find that Elrohir has not been sleeping, and is plagued with vicious nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

Okey dokey, here we go. This is the first LOTR piece I've written, and only about the second thing I've written full stop. As of yet I only have a very vague idea of where it's going. But it jumped up and bit me on the arse, and I had to get it out before I could go to sleep. Hope you enjoy. Feedback please?! And I know there's no Legolas or Aragorn yet, but there will be, I promise!

Title: Elusive Dreams (1/?)

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: G so far

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

Elrond made his way quietly through the passages of Imladris, the only noise to be heard made by the swish of his robes on the cold flagstone floor as they swept behind him. He knew not what had drawn him from his slumber, but it had wrenched him from the paths of Elven dreams, and he knew he would find no further peace this night. 

The lord of Imladris walked trough the passages of the Last Homely House as if in a trance, gazing at the shadows chasing each other across the ground, only to dance on up the walls. His feet were leading him somewhere, sensing his unrest. He rarely felt this way, unless one of his children were in peril. At these times Elrond Peredhil both blessed and cursed his gift of foresight.

Elrond sighed as his thoughts turned to the very child who was usually at the root of his foreboding and sleepless nights. Estel was due to return on the morrow from the wilds where he had been hunting with Legolas Thranduilion before the biting chill of winter set in. Already the golden leaves were falling, and in the early morning hours one could see their breath on the air. Surely Estel would return whole ….

It was not that Elrond doubted his foster son's ability in caring for himself in the widerness; indeed, Elrond had every confidence in the skills his own twin son's had taught their eager sibling. But mortal life was so fragile. Estel had been with him a mere twenty two years, and Elrond already feared the day he would lose his youngest son.

Shaking those desolate thoughts from his mind, Elrond rounded a corner and strode through an archway into his great library. He had no reason to fear for Estel. The prophetic stirring was not so specific as was it's wont, and Estel had not gone far. There was no need for him worry unduly. Setting the candlestick he held upon a desk, Elrond ran his hand across the ancient mahogany grain. He inhaled the scent of the wood deeply, still as potent as it had been the hundreds of years ago that the desk had been fashioned. The Elven lord always found solace amongst the shelves of his library. And so, it seemed, did another.

"Elrohir? My son, why do you not seek your rest? The hour grows late. It is far past time for little Elflings to be dreaming."

Despite the softness of his voice, Elrond's words still cut across the silence of Rivendell's archives. But the younger of his twin sons did not look up at his father. Nor did he even start at the sudden disturbance to his reverie. He continued to gaze out at the stars from his perch on the wide balcony. All parts of the Peredhil home were open to nature, never breaking the connection of all the Eldar who inhabited it's halls to Middle Earth.

Elrond stepped closer to his son, feeling some disturbance around the boy. He had to remind himself that this 'boy' was almost three thousand years old. But a boy he was still in the eyes of his father, and a mere babe in arms he would seem to the Valar. 

"Do you think he watches us as we do him, Ada?" Elrohir's voice was little more than a whispering breeze.

"Who, pen neth?" Elrond was at his son's side now, and placed a hand gently upon his shoulder so as not to startle him.

"Grand-father. He is always there, watching. But does he see?" 

"Earendil? Of course he see's us. My father is ever watchful. Elrohir, what troubles you?" Elrond turned his son's face to his own, forcing their eyes to meet. His brow furrowed at the uncertainty he saw in those grey depths. He was not used to this unease from Elrohir. The younger twin always seemed so … contented.

"I find myself … oh, I do not know Ada. I only know that sleep eludes me this night. As it does you it seems. Tell me, do you fear for Estel?" 

Elrond did not miss his son's attempt at changing the subject, and a wry, fleeting smile graced his lips.

"Nay, no more than usual. However, my wonderings have revealed to me another source of worry. I ask again child, what troubles you so? It is usually impossible to stir you from your slumber. Indeed, it would be easier to pry fresh mushrooms away from a ravenous Perian. Now tell me, ion nin. Why do you not sleep?"

"There is no need to fear for me Ada. I am merely restless. I find myself anxious over Estel's return. You know I am fretful when he is abroad without either Elladan or myself. I shall retire now." Elrohir made to move past his father, but was halted by a firm grip oh his forearm.

Elrond looked again into his son's eyes and sighed. Perhaps he truly was only concerned over Estel's well being. Was that not the reason he was here himself?

"Very well Elrohir. Go and seek your dreams. I do not wish to see you again until you are well rested. Sweet dreams, little star." Elrond drew his son to his breast and placed a gentle kiss on his brow.

Elrohir leaned into the embrace before breaking it. "Goodnight Ada."

Elrond watched the retreating form of his son. 'Ah, the young. They will be the drive me to distraction yet' he thought. He continued to stare at the archway that his son had disappeared through until he could no longer hear the light padding of Elven feet.

*****

Elrohir did not return to his chambers immediately. Instead he stopped at the door adjacent to his own. Making barely a sound, he slipped through the heavy oak door. Settling himself upon the thin window ledge, Elrohir again devoted his attention to the stars. 

He sat balanced on the sill for what seemed an eternity, the faint wind stirring his braids as he sang softly to Elbereth. His voice was only stilled by and muffled sound from deeper within the room. 

Elrohir smiled as he again turned his attention away from the stars and onto a member of his family. Elladan turned in his sleep, lips moving silently as he conversed with unknown spirits in his slumber. Elrohir continued to watch his twin, taking in the glassy stare of Elven dreams and the gentle rise and fall of his brothers chest. Gradually, Elrohir's breathing fell into a rhythm with his brother's, and he found the peace which had previously escaped him that night. Slowly, ever so slowly, Elrohir descended into the depths of sleep.

I know you probably know most of these, but just in case….

Peredhil = meaning 'Half-Elven'

Thranduilion = meaning 'son of Thranduil'

Eldar = meaning 'People of the Stars' name given to the Elves by the Vala Orome.

Valar = ,eaning 'Angelic Powers' basically Elven gods.

Ada = diminutive of Adar, meaning father.

Pen neth = young one

Perian = halfling or hobbit

Ion nin = my son


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.Thanks to the guys who reviewed! I really appreciate it. If you do browse this, please leave a lil' note. I'd love to know what you think.

Title: Elusive Dreams

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: G so far

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

*~*~*

"Aragorn. Aragorn awake. It is time to meet the new day. Anor rose long ago! Aragorn! You cannot sleep forever Master Sluggard!"

Legolas sighed and shook his head. Aragorn was usually a light sleeper. It would irritate the Mirkwood Prince intensely when he would take watches. His human friend rarely let his senses relax fully when he was not on watch. On occasion all Legolas had to do was shift his position to find himself fixed with a concerned, questioning gaze. 

But this was one of the rare instances when Aragorn would reach such a state of exhaustion or excitement that, when sleep claimed him, she would not let him return to the land of the waking without a fight. Legolas knew that when Aragorn was in this state, there was only one way to wake the young human.

Grinning, Legolas leapt lightly into the eaves of the tree that had sheltered them for the night. He always loved this part. Secreting himself amongst the boughs, Legolas' smirk twitched before he took a deep breath…

"YRCH!"

Legolas watched silently as the peaceful form below started into frenzied action. Aragorn was on his feet in the blink of an eye, kicking lanky limbs to disentangle himself from his bedroll. In one swift movement he had drawn his sword and swept his dark locks from his eyes. A battle cry rent the air.

"Elendil!"

The Wood Elf's eyed sparkled with barely concealed glee as he dropped to the ground behind his dazed friend. Aragorn spun on his heels to come face to face with his chuckling comrade. 

"Quel undome, mellon nin."

Aragorn's chest was heaving with exertion. His hand started to tremble as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He stared dumbstruck at Legolas with a slightly fevered glint in his eyes as his brain comprehended the disappearance of the threat that had torn him from his rest. His voice came out as a rasp when he finally composed himself enough to speak.

"Good evening indeed! What in the name of Eru are you trying to do to me?"

"I was merely trying to wake you my friend. You overslept as it was. We are expected in Imladris this morning. And yet you sleep the day away! It has been three new moons since you have seen your father and brothers. I expected you to be up with the dawn and pestering me to be on our way. You know there is only one way to wake you when you slumber so deeply, as Elladan discovered long ago."

"Aye, you speak truly my friend. Alas that it was 'adan who discovered that particular weakness. I spent the best part of six months rising before him so that he would not have the opportunity to rouse me in such a fashion. Elrohir would not have been nearly so cruel … he would only have teased me for two months at the most."

"It will be good to see them again. I have missed their banter."

"As have I." Aragorn sheathed his sword and turned his attention to his dishevelled bedroll. "I believe that is why I was so difficult to bring back to wakefulness this morning. I have been so excited to be going home, I believe I finally exhausted myself."

"Oh Aragorn, just like an Elfling at Yuletide."

"Now now princeling, in Elven terms you are as young as I. Now bite that poisonous tongue and help me to break camp. I feel the need to sleep in my own bed again. At least in my chambers there are no trees for you to hide in!"

*~*~*

Elladan was aware of his twin's presence in his room before he was even fully aware of being awake. He stretched out like a cat, easing out the knots and kinks of sleep. He sat up and ran a hand back through his long raven hair as he scanned the room for his brother.

He smiled softly as his gaze rested on the form of his twin. Elrohir was sitting back against the stone alcove of his window. One long leg dangled down towards the floor, while the other was folded beneath him. His hands rested gently in his lap and his head lolled to one side. Elrohir's hair, slightly longer than Elladan's own, fell over his face like a curtain.

The fond smile on Elladan's face twisted to become a mischievous smirk. This was just too easy! He couldn't have planned a better opportunity to humiliate Elrohir. 'If this works so well on Estel,' Elladan thought, 'there's no reason it cannot be just as amusing with Elrohir!'

Elladan slipped out from beneath his silken sheets and dropped his feet silently to the floor. He furtively made his way to the opposite end of the alcove to his brother, preparing to conceal himself behind the deep red drapes farming the window. But as he neared his brother and the last cobwebs of sleep cleared from his mind, he forgot his plan entirely.

Elrohir's breathing hitched ever so slightly, and the occasional tremor, undetectable to a mortal eye, would shoot down his left arm. Elladan could almost hear Elrohir's heart hammering in his chest. Elladan dopped all attempts at stealth and made towards his twin. Surely Elrohir would hear him and awaken.

But Elrohir did not wake. Elladan sped up his steps to reach the other elf's side. Reaching out, he brushed Elrohir's hair back behind a delicately pointed ear. What he saw stopped his breath, and a strangled gasp escaped him.

Elrohir's eyes were closed.

*~*~*

Aragorn smiled as he and Legolas rode along the ridge above Rivendell. Below him he could see his Father's house. The smile gracing his features soon faded into a wistful, far off look. The ranger felt the tell tale prick of tears behind his eyes, and he furiously blinked them away. The change in his friend's demeanour was not lost upon Legolas.

"You are home Aragorn. Will it not be wondrous to once again feel warm water seep into your aching bones, and a soft feather pillow beneath your head. I for one am anticipating a marvellous feast, and Valar willing a change of clothes! Two tunics can only last so long in the wilds. I believe this one met the end of it's usefulness in the flooding of the Loudwater. Aragorn, are you not pleased to be home?"

"Home." Aragorn sighed deeply. "I fear it will never be that for me again, not truly."

Legolas threw back his head and laughed. "What nonsense you speak Aragorn! I do believe you hit your head harder than I thought after your fall from Malmereth when you persued that stag. Whatever can you mean?"

"Oh Legolas, you do not know how lucky you are. Elrond has been as a father to me. Nay, he _is_ my father. But … you know he told me of my true heritage. My place as Isildur's heir. I understand my path Legolas, but I fear it. I fear that my destiny will take away who I am, the man I have become. Already it has changed me. I would forsake it if it meant that I would remain Estel, son of Elrond, brother to Elladan and Elrohir." 

Aragorn turned to look at the elf for the first time since he started speaking. He had been wrestling with these emotions ever since his father had revealed his true lineage. He had taken the news rather well at first. If he were honest he was numb to it. He could not fully comprehend what it would mean. But time away from his home had given him the opportunity to reflect on the burden he had been given. For that is what this was. A burden that would change him forever; a burden that would rob him of his family.

"Aragorn. Whatever you may be in the future, you are first and foremost Estel. You always shall be."

"You are wrong, my friend. Your father loves you. You _are_ his son. You are Legolas Thranduilion. But I am not Estel Elrondion. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Even you call me such. And now, so do my family. Since Ada … Elrond, told me who my forefathers were, he and the rest of the household have begun to call me Aragorn. Not Estel. Not even 'little' Estel. I have loathed that endearment since the first moment it was uttered, but now I would give anything to hear it from my brother's lips again."

"Oh Aragorn. Your family merely seek to put you at ease with your heritage. They know of your fears, that you fear you will be as weak as Isildur was. They only wish to show you that they accept your ancestor's folly, and they do not change how much they love you. And what do you mean, it can no longer be your home?"

"My heart will dwell there forever Legolas, but I fear my destiny will not allow me the peace and tranquillity I have known in this house again. My path is fraught with difficulty. I cannot linger here forever."

"You have answered your own question, you dullard!" laughed Legolas. "Your home is where your heart is, not a shell of a building. And no, you cannot spend lazy days with your brothers' around Imladris any longer. Great deeds and dangers await you, son of Arathorn. But you will not meet them alone. I will be at your side, as will your brothers'. And as will your _father_. Arathorn may have sired you, but Elrond will always be your Ada." The gaze Legolas fixed him with was so intense that Aragorn had to look away. He closed his eyes and let the internal conflict drop from his shoulders.

"You are right, mellon nin. Diolla le."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn, and the young human could not help but smile back. His friend had assuaged his fears … for the time being. Aragorn resolved himself to think on it again later. There would be plenty of time to brood. For now he was looking forward to hearing the sound of the twins' voices and the feel of his father's arms around him. 

The friends' had been so absorbed in their conversation that they had not noticed the gates of Imladris coming ever nearer. Now they found themselves upon the threshold of the Last Homely House. Aragorn looked around the courtyard curiously as he dismounted Malmereth. There was no elfling to hand the reins to, no welcoming cheer or beloved faces. The courtyard was deserted. Aragorn could not remember a time when he had seen Rivendell as such. As a ghost town. The fears Aragorn had just pushed aside began to creep back up upon him. He turned a confused gaze upon Legolas, who was still atop his own mount, Culhiliel.

"Fear not Aragorn, someone approaches." 

Legolas nodded towards the steps leading into Elrond's entrance hall. The great doors had swung open and a familiar form was making it's way gracefully towards them.

"Glorfindel! Tell me friend, what is amiss? Where is my father? He has never not welcomed me home before." Aragorn's voice almost broke as he realised the truth of his own words. His father _always_ greeted him at the gates. Legolas was here also. What possible reason could an Elven Lord have for not welcoming a Prince of a neighbouring realm? Aragorn stared imploringly at the blonde Eldar before him.

"Mae govannen, neth ernil. Lord Elrond bade me welcome you back to Imladris. He regrets that he is otherwise and unavoidably engaged." 

Legolas nodded his head as he dismounted. "Mae govannen, Aran Glorfindel."

"Enough of the pleasantries!" Aragorn could not prevent his outburst. "Where in all of Arda is my father!"

Glorfindel looked stricken. It was painfully obvious to the friends that the ancient Elf did not volunteer to deliver these tidings to them. 

"Thank Eru you are home Aragorn. You must hasten to your father. It is your brother."

TBC

****

Translations:

Anor = meaning sun

Yrch = orcs

Elendil = used as a battle cry, Elendil, meaning 'star-lover', was the fourth King of Numenor.

'Quel undome, mellon nin' = 'Good evening, my friend'

Eru = meaning 'The One' or 'Father of All' ; God

Valar = meaning 'Angelic Powers', the Divinities created by The One.

Malmereth = Aragorn's horse

Culhiliel = Legolas' horse

Thranduilion = meaning 'son of Thranduil'

Elrondion = meaning 'son of Elrond'

Ada = father, 'daddy'

mellon nin = my friend

Diolla le = thank you

Eldar = 'People of the Stars', the name given to the Elves by the Vala Orome

'Mae govannen, neth ernil' = 'Well met, young Prince'

Aran = Lord

Arda = meaning 'the world' or Middle Earth


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I know, I took ages! I was stick with uni work, damn it! Thanks if you reviewed! And if you don't please do!?

Title: Elusive Dreams

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: G so far

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

~*~

It was with a heavy heart that Elrond opened his arms to his mortal son. Aragorn, his little Estel, did not hesitate to step into his foster father's embrace, folding his arms tightly around his form. The Elven Lord gently rested his hands on the strong back of his son. 

He inhaled Aragorn's scent deeply, sighing in relief. This, at least, was one less burden to him. His youngest was well, and so it would appear was Legolas. But Elrond had not the strength nor the heart to return the hold with the same fervour as his son.

"Father, Glorfindel told me to come to you. He said it was my brother! Tell me, was Elladan wounded on patrol? What could have happened? I thought we had driven the wargs away from our borders."

Elrond listened to Aragorn's rushed questions. He flinched when reference was made to Elladan. Of course Aragorn would assume it to be the elder of the twins to have been wounded. Elladan was always more … _enthusiastic_ when it came to hunts or border patrols. He would think on his feet, or more often than not simply follow his feet before thinking. Elrond had lost count of the times he had soothed and healed Elladan's hurts. But it was not Elladan. It was Elrohir who's hurts he must mend. But he could not! Ai, he did not know what was wrong!

Aragornsaw the helpnessness descend upon his father's countenance. His heart screamed in his anguish. He must know!

"Father please, I beg you. Tell me what is amiss. Is Elladan hurt? He is not …" Aragorn choked on the thought. He could not bring himself to say it. He felt Legolas' hand upon his shoulder, steadying him.

"Peace Aragorn, do not despair, both your brothers' live. Elladan is well. It is Elrohir with whom we must concern ourselves. But … I do not know what ails him." Elrond placed a comforting hand on Aragorn's arm and began to lead him towards Elladan's chambers. 

Legolas fell into step on Aragorn's other side. He knew not what to do. He felt as though he were intruding upon the Elven Lord's family in their time of trouble, and yet he could not bring himself leave. He was sick with concern over what could cause Lord Elrond to falter in the art of healing. What could possibly have afflicted Elrohir that Elrond Peredhil could not cure, could not even identify! 

No, Legolas could not remove himself. He held Aragorn and the twin's as brothers. Elrond had always made Legolas welcome in Imladris, and given the appearance of the Elven Lord, the prince's assisstance may yet be of value. Elrond was clearly drawn and exhausted, and knowing Elladan as he did, the elder of the twin's would no doubt be a shadow of his usual self. Legolas had been silent up until that point. What could he say? But he found he could not hold his tongue any longer.

"My Lord, forgive my intrusion, but what has befallen Elrohir? Was he wounded?"

Elrond looked into Legolas' pale blue eyes. The conflict Legolas saw in the Lord's dark orbs chilled him. But they softened as they regarded him.

"There is no intrusion, dear Legolas. It eases my heart to know that you are here. Perhaps you can be of some comfort to Elladan. You have always held a bond with my sons', and Elladan is sick with worry. He is tormented so … but please Legolas, forgive my rudeness at your arrival. I fear there is little to welcome you to."

"Oh Ada please! Stop speaking in riddles!" Aragorn stopped their progress and turned angry eyes on his father, shrugging off the Elf's grip on his arm. "Tell us plainly what has happened!"

"Ai Aragorn, how I wish that I could tell you. All I know is that Elrohir has been restless of late. Many of the household staff have come to me and told me that they have seen Elrohir wandering the halls in the night time hours. I myself came upon him last night in the library. He seemed distant, troubled almost. I too had a sense of forboding. I feared for you Aragorn; how wrong I was."

Elrond stopped then. His eyes searched the walls, the ceiling, the floor. Searching for an answer he could not find. In the candle light he looked even more pale and fraught than when he had met them at the healer's quarters where he had been gathering supplies.

"Ada?"

"Elladan woke this morning and found Elrohir sleeping in his chambers. His eyes were closed." Elrond looked at the dismay and shock on the faces of the two youngsters before him. He was reminded terribly of the raw fear he saw on Elladan's face as he came across him cradling his brother that same morning. 

Was that only a few hours ago? It felt like an eternity. This was the first chance Elrond had had for contemplation since he had been woken by an anguished cry. Elladan had called for him in his shock at discovering Elrohir, and the pain in his voice had sent a chill straight to his heart. That chill had spread and taken hold of his entire being since that moment.

"He seems to be suffering terrible nightmares, and I can find no way to wake him. He cries and trembles. It appears that a touch can cause him pain. I have exhausted all my knowledge. The scent of _athelas_ appears to soothe him somewhat, but Elrohir seems to be developing an immunity of sorts to its properties, and I fear it will not aid him much longer. I am lost Aragorn. And Elladan is suffering too. The bond between them allows him to sense Elrohir's torment. But he cannot discern its cause."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other in alarm. Elrond could not be so defeated already! What hope had Elrohir if even his father already despaired. Aragorn would not allow it. He began their walk again, this time with urgency, tugging at his father's sleeve. He must get to Elrohir. That was all he could think.

Soon they reached Elladan's chambers. Elrohir had not been moved to his own room, or even the healer's quarters. It caused the young Elf enough pain to simply be moved to the bed. When a litter had been brought and Elrohir was moved onto it, he had cried out in pain. Elladan too had clutched his head and sunk to his knees, begging his father and the other Elves to stop their ministrations. So Elrohir had been borne to the bed and no further.

Aragorn slipped around the heavy oak door silently. The room was dark except for the area around the bed, which was softly lit with a few candles, and the path of the starlight bathing everything it touched in a silver glow.

Aragorn's eyes were drawn to the bed, where he saw both his brothers. For a moment, despite all the years he had dwelt in the house of Elrond, Aragorn knew he would not have been able to tell them apart if not for one disturbing detail. One of the pair's eyes were closed. But the pained expressions on both faces were as identical as the rest of their lithe forms.

Aragorn had experienced a few moments such as this. The twins. So close were they, so deep was their bond that, when truly at peace, one could not tell them apart. A harmony came to them that could not be fathomed by others. And it was this bond that now caused the sorrow Aragorn saw on his eldest brother's face. Aragorn silently approached the bed, fearful of disturbing the slight peace his brothers' seemed to have found.

"'Adan?"

Elladan did not take his eyes from Elrohir's still face, but held out a shaking hand to Aragorn. The ranger stepped forward and took his brother's hand. Kneeling, he held the hand to his cheek and sighed deeply.

"He hurts, Estel. I can feel it."

Aragorn could not help the grimace at the use of his childhood name. Had he not mere hours ago wished to be addressed as such by his brother again? But Elladan's slip meant that the Elf was exhausted, tormented; grieving. Elrohir's ordeal had ripped down Elladan's guard. How the young human wished that Elrohir was well and he could again be Aragorn! Fate was surely a fickle mistress.

"It is alright Elladan. We will help him. Whatever pain he endures, he is not alone. We will not abandon him, and he could never abandon you. He loves you too much to be parted from you, my brother. He will find his way home."

Elladan looked to Aragorn then. His resolve stiffened once more, and he stood from the bed and held his brother by the shoulders.

"You are right, Aragorn. He cannot sleep forever, unlike you! Welcome home, young one. You also, Prince Legolas. Thank you for returning him to us in one piece!"

Aragorn looked then to Legolas, a smile touching his lips for the first time since he returned home. But Legolas did not meet his mirthful gaze as he expected. Both the prince and his father had their eyes fixed on the bed behind him. A frown had barely furrowed his brow before Legolas spoke.

"Look, he stirs."

Both Aragorn and Elladan whipped around to just in time to see Elrohir's eyes flicker open.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Elusive Dreams (4/?)

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

~*~

Surrreal: Thanks for the support. No, I won't give up. And you're so right, there are way too few twin fics out there.

Jooubachi: Mwuh! You know what I mean.

Lily Frost: I love those four lil' guys! And I can't help the cliffies, it's in the blood! Thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it! And looking at your bio, praise from you is something to be proud of! Thanks again!

RainyDayz: I made you cry? Cool! Er, I mean, sorry! Didn't mean to! And thank you for the feedback! I'm glad you enjoy my writing. I didn't realise it would touch anyone like that. I hope the rest won't disappoint you.

Iilaiia: I rock? Well, thank you very much *pix takes a bow*. But that's going a bit far! The rest of the story might suck! But thank you so much for your comments, I really appreciate it. And I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. It won't seem to come out right though, it's getting on my nerves! But I hope you continue to enjoy it. The twins' bond is one of my favourite things about LOTR fan fiction.

TearFull: Yup, there will be more Legolas! There _has_ to be more Legolas. I love him too much to leave him out! But you'll have to be patient, ok?

Kia: Please watch those fingernails, you're gonna need them!

And big thanks as well to Thoronnar, Araiyan, Lady, Unadrieniel, Jenny, slightly-psychotic (cool name, me likey), Mav, littlesaiyangairl and Daydream.

Please let me know what you think of this part!

~*~

The trees near trembled in their foreboding. The apprehension they exuded had saturated his being. Suddenly the material of his tunic was constricting, and the undershirt clung to his clammy skin. He did not understand the changes in his body. An Elf should never struggle to take a deep breath, nor should he taste the salt of sweat on his upper lip. Neither should he ever wish to be free of the trees.

The boughs he had loved since childhood were now dark and close. They loomed over him, swathing the once sun drenched glade in shadow. His horse skittered beneath him, ears pressed flat to its neck. It nickered softly in it's distress. For all his skill and affinity with his mount, he could not calm the creature. Nor could he distinguish the warning the trees were all but screaming at him now. 

He turned to his companion, and looking upon him was as if he were staring into a mirror. He saw the expression on his friend's face and recognised it as the very same emotion that was causing such discord within his own body. The other Elf was afraid. It was an emotion so alien to him that he had not recognised it until he was faced with it in the flesh. His friend was afraid. _He_ was afraid. He returned his gaze to the trees. And he heard what they had been striving to tell him.

__

Run . . .

But he could not. He _would not_ run. What had he to fear in these woods? The valley and forests surrounding Rivendell and the Bruinen had been free of wargs for months. Glorfindel and the young lords' had seen to that. It could not be orcs, for Anor still shone overhead, though she seemed to have forsaken the glade in which they stood. 

The Elf unconsciously gripped the hilt of his knife, feeling his hand slide on the metal beneath his fingers. The perspiration covered his entire body it seemed, and his palms burned and throbbed.

__

Run, run!

"`Nadeloth, we should leave. The trees do not wish us to stay! We must heed their warning! Saes!"

Nuquernadeloth turned to his companion, and the dread on his face almost convinced him to concede to the other Elf's wishes. But he could not run! His pride would not allow it! They were no Elflings scared by tales of nameless demons from siblings who wished to be rid of them. He would not flee from an evil that daren't even show itself. No, he would stand his ground. And he would smite any fiend that threatened Rivendell.

"Nay Vinyasoron. We will face this threat together." Nuquernadeloth looked again to his friend, who's bow was already drawn and notched. He smirked at Vinyasoron's submission. His friend knew him too well to expect a retreat. "If there is danger to Imladris we must identify it so as to inform Lord Glorfindel, and we must destroy it if it is within out power to do so."

A rustle of leaves and the snap of a twig brought them back to their guard. Vinyasoron pulled his bowstring taut, sending a tremor through the fine fibres. Nuquernadeloth's long knife sang as it was pulled from its sheath. As one the Elven warriors turned their mounts to face their foe. 

The trees were silent.

Slowly Vinyasoron loosened his fingers upon his bowstring, and Nuquernadeloth let his knife lower slightly. They regarded the form before them with unashamed suspicion. 

In the glade with them stood two Elves they did not recognise. The pair were clad in a deep brown, and their hair was of a dark silver. It fell down their backs in warrior's braids, much as their own did. Nuquernadeloth's first impression was that the Elves' must be of Mirkwood, perhaps delivering a message to reach Prince Legolas upon his return from the wilds. But the shades of their garb were too rich for the task of a messenger, and nowhere did they bear the insignia of Thranduil's realm. Nor could Nuquernadeloth see any horses. It was as if they had simply appeared out of thin air. The warrior's of Thranduil's guard knew better than any other's how dangerous it is to be caught in the open, or to enter an Elven territory unannounced. Something was wrong.

"Identify yourselves. You are trespassing in the lands of Lord Elrond Peredhil."

The pair regarded each other in amusement they did not even attempt to conceal. The taller of the two fixed Nuquernadeloth with a withering glare.

"Really? We did not realise that the Half-Breed was now claiming Lordship over anything! My, hasn't he done well for himself!" 

"Hold your tongue, stranger. I will not endure my lord spoken of with such contempt. You dishonour him with your poisonous words." Vinyasoron's bowstring was once again pulled taut, an arrow poised to fly.

"Why, the Elf brat is a feisty one. No one ever taught you to respect your Elders, did they youngling? Well, let us see if we can not remedy that."

The strangers' advanced, but Vinyasoron did not loose his bow. Nor did Nuquernadeloth wield his knife. They merely drowned in dark, empty voids where hope could never again reach them.

And the trees wept.

~*~

Time stood still for the four Elves hovering around the bed. Since Elrohir's eyes had flickered open, only to devastatingly shut again, Elrond had renewed his efforts to wake his son. It took all his patience not to shake the young elf in his urgency. For now Elrohir's form convulsed, and sobs caught in his throat. Tears slid down his cheeks from beneath eyelids now screwed shut in pain.

Elladan was thrown back from the bed by an invisible force as Elrohir's body suddenly went rigid. He hit the wall with a sickening crack and slid to the floor. But all eyes remained on Elrohir. His back was arching up from the bed, moth open in a silent scream. Second's seemed hours, and Elrond watched in helpless horror as a word finally escaped his child's lips.

"Ada!"

As quickly as it had happened the seizure stopped and Elrohir dropped back to the mattress. Elladan regained his senses and scrambled gracelessly back to his twins' side, taking Elrohir's hand in his. 

"Ada, it is warm!" He exclaimed. "`Ro's hand is warm!" 

Legolas knelt next to Elladan and felt the back of Elrohir's hand for himself. He felt a smile spread across his face as the warmth from his friend's skin seeped into his own. He called to him then quietly. "Elrohir? Can you hear me?"

The younger twin's brow twitched, and he took a deep breath. "`glas?"

"Aye my friend! I am here!"

Elrond could once again feel his heart hammering within his breast. For one horrific instant, he was sure he had lost his son. He came back to himself then, and again began to coax his child back to wakefulness.

"Slowly Elrohir, slowly. That's right child, open your eyes. Come back to the light, ion nin. There is nothing to fear."

~*~

Elrohir stumbled. He grunted as he fell to his knees. The impact jarred his whole body, and he winced as his hands scraped along the forest floor. He felt the blood trickle down over his wrists from between the flaps of skin on his torn palms. His breath came in gasps as he fought to fill his burning lungs. He had been running for so long! His legs shook beneath him as he pushed himself back to his feet. 

The Elf was long passed his endurance. Though Elrohir knew this all too well, it did not matter. He must run. He would run or he would find himself in Mandos' Halls. He still could not see what hunted him. His Elvish sight failed him in this gloom, and the trees around him were unfamiliar. He knew he could not be far from Rivendell, but he did not recognise the trail he followed. The sounds that echoed in his ears were mocking. 

But Elrohir kept running. The shadow was coming for him! It inched closer to him with every stride he took. Casting his glance behind him, he saw a figure leap into the branches above him. He skidded to a halt, almost stumbling again. If it was in the trees, he had no hope of out running it. He must fight. How he wished he could feel Elladan's back against his own now.

__

Elrohir.

That was his Ada! His father was there! Praise the Valar, he would be safe now. If he reached his father, the Elf lord's light would surround him and this shadow would not claim him. Elrohir spun on his heels, eyes searching desperately for any sign of his father.

There! There was a light, but it was only a pinprick in the darkness. He began his furious pace again. Blood pounded in his ears, his heart battered his ribs. He tried to breathe only to find he could not force the air passed his throat. He choked as he stretched forward an arm quivering in exertion to touch the light. 

The intensity of the light before him forced Elrohir's eyes to a squint. As his fingers brushed the shimmer before him, he saw the outline his father and a glow that could only be Legolas watching at him. He could feel his brothers' somewhere near. He knew that if he could just open his eyes he would be safe.

It was in that moment, when Elrohir was sure he had made it, he felt a bitter frost close around his heart. He felt it dragging him away from the light. Elrohir's tattered hands clawed at the dirt in one final attempt to reach his family. The ice advanced again, and he felt his body spasm in the shock. It could not end like this!

In his last act of defiance, the son of Elrond threw his body forward and found his voice.

__

"Ada!"

~*~

Awareness was finally stealing back upon Elrohir. He could hear his father's soothing voice. A hand was holding his, and he was sure he had heard voices calling him. 

Elrohir took a deep breath to feed his burning lungs. The sweet scent of _athelas_ filled his being and he knew he was safe. He was almost afraid to believe it. How long had he been running? He had to know. Elrohir tried to call out to the last voice he recognised.

"`glas?" He didn't recognise his own voice. The word came out as a whisper, and he could barely form his friend's name.

"Slowly Elrohir, slowly. That's right child, open your eyes. Come back to the light, ion nin. There is nothing to fear."

"Ada?" The apprehension in Elladan's voice drew Elrond's attention to his eldest son. "His … his hands. Look at his hands!" 

Elladan was wincing at the sight of blood on his own palm where he had held his twin's hand. Bright red blood was slowly beginning to drop onto the white sheets below. But the Elven lord did not have time to ponder the cause of Elrohir's injury, as his youngest again demanded his attention.

"Is it gone?" Elrohir's voice was a little stronger, but held none of the quiet confidence Elrond was used to hearing from his son. He wondered what this thing was to have so tormented Elrohir. He gently placed a hand on the top of Elrohir's head.

"Yes Elrohir, you are with us now. How is it with you, tithen gil? You have slept long, and your dreams have been troubled. We feared for you."

"They weren't dreams. It was a nightmare."

~*~

Legolas could not stifle the exhausted sigh that escaped him as he flopped heavily onto his bed. This was what he'd been looking forward to for weeks. To sleep in a soft bed, with rich sheets and feather pillows; there was nothing quite like it. Except for a long hot bath … Legolas sighed again. That was definitely next on his list of things to do. 

Heaving himself back to his feet, he padded into the bathroom joined to his guestroom. He breathed deeply as scented steam filled his nostrils from the bath waiting for him. One of Elrond's staff had no doubt anticipated his need to bathe.

'They could probably smell Aragorn all the way from Elladan's room,' he thought to himself. But that only brought his thoughts back to Elrohir.

The younger twin could not tell them what had happened to him. As Elrond had cleaned and bound his son's hands, Elrohir could only tell them that he had not slept in days. He claimed he had not been able to find peace. As soon as he would begin to drift off to sleep, some danger he could not perceive would startle him back to wakefulness.

At least, he could find no peace until he had visited his twin's chambers. It seemed that being near Elladan put Elrohir at his ease, bringing his guard down. Legolas winced as he remembered the look on Elladan's face as Elrond made this deduction. Of course, now Elladan had fuel to feel guilt.

But didn't they all? Elrohir blamed himself for not telling anyone sooner. Elrond blamed himself for not noticing. Aragorn blamed himself for not being here. And he? Well, Legolas blamed himself for dragging Aragorn to Lake Evendim and back. It seemed his virtual adoption into Elrond's family had caused the Mirkwood prince to acquire this particular family trait. 

Legolas peeled off his tunic and grimaced at the state of the garment. Opening the large wardrobe against the far wall, he grinned at the tunics there. All clean, fresh and new. Perfect.

Stripping down, Legolas eased himself into the steaming water. This was pure bliss. Now all he needed was to fill his stomach and he would be ready for a long, relaxing nights sleep. Of course this thought led him again to Elladan's chambers. 

Elladan was there alone now. Despite his exhaustion, Elrohir refused to stay there. The younger twin shrugged off all attempts to keep him in bed. He seemed terrified of the notion of falling back to sleep. After much coaxing from his father, Elrohir revealed all he could of his 'nightmare'.

The description of Elrohir's pursuit caused the young Elf's face to pale considerably. But it was not the shade of Elrohir's face that worried Legolas. It was Lord Elrond. The healer appeared visibly shaken, and Legolas could perceive a sense of forboding about him. Rather abruptly he had risen and ordered them all to their own rooms, taking Elrohir by the arm and leading him away.

Legolas shivered. The chill brought him back from his thoughts. He shook the cobwebs from his brain, rinsing his hair as quickly as possible in the now cool water. A growl from his stomach reminded him he had not eaten since breakfast, and it was now long past nightfall. Towelling himself off hastily, he dressed in loose leggings and an undershirt. 

Bare feet slapped on the flagstone floor as the blonde prince headed to the kitchens. He stopped when he heard hushed voices ahead of him. One he recognised as Elrond, and the other was Glorfindel. The urgency in the Elf Lord's tone kindled Legolas' curiosity, and he obscured himself in the shadows to listen. Their voices were mere whispers, and the wood Elf only caught snatches on the conversation.

"Ride hard, mellon nin … Lorien. Galadriel must be warned …"

"Aye, my lord. Be on your guard … watch him closely. He … danger, as are you."

Glorfindel and Elrond exchanged a few more words Legolas could not discern. Then the Elf Lords' grasped arms, Glorfindel bowing slightly. Then his cloak flew out behind him as he turned and strode away towards the courtyard. Elrond himself turned and headed back towards the library. The expression on his face was drawn, and Legolas could see fear behind the soft grey eyes.

Forgetting his stomach, Legolas followed the blonde warrior swiftly. He reached the entrance to the courtyard just in time to see Asfaloth gallop into the night, away from Rivendell. 

Legolas would have to be content with appeasing his hunger for food rather than knowledge.

~*~

"Good morning, my Lord. How did you sleep?" Legolas stood as Elrond walked into the dining hall at breakfast the next morning.

"I'm afraid to say sleep was stubborn in coming last night Legolas. I was … preoccupied. I trust you both slept soundly after your trip?" Elrond looked from Legolas to Aragorn, who seemed rather less conscious than Legolas.

"Nay Ada. I fear I was also 'preoccupied' as you put it. I know you know what is wrong with Elrohir. Why will you not tell us? Is he well this morning?"

Elrond sat and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed deeply. "Please Aragorn, not now. I am not sure what ails Elrohir, but it clearly haunts his dreams, and the hurts he suffers take physical form. I fear it will be dangerous for him to sleep."

Elladan, who had been sitting silently at the far end of the table pushing food around his plate, stood suddenly sending crockery and cutlery crashing to the floor in the process. 

"Not sleep! He is _exhausted!_ How can you expect him not to sleep? He hasn't slept in days, unless you count the torment he experienced yesterday as restful."

"Elladan, calm yourself please. This is helping no one …"

"No father, it is you who are not helping. I know that look in your eyes all too well. Elrohir and I saw it every time Aragorn contracted one of those potentially fatal childhood illnesses. When you told us that he would be fine, and then lock yourself away to bring down his fever. We see it every time one of our friends' is wounded on an orc hunt. We saw it when we brought home mother …"

"That is ENOUGH Elladan! What I may or may not know is none of your concern." Elrond's face was as stern as Aragorn had ever seen it. He stood, prepared to diffuse the situation. But Elladan was already retaliating.

"None of my concern!" Elladan's face was anguished now, and his voice shook, though he fought valiantly to conceal it. He ploughed on with his appeal to his father. "Ada please! This is about Elrohir! How can you say it is none of my concern. He _is_ me, Ada. Please, tell me."

Elrond's heart almost broke at the pain on his eldest son's face. Surely he could not tell them, not yet. He may be wrong …

Before Elrond could answer, the silence that had fallen across the dining hall was shattered by the running feet and raised voices. All eyes turned to the door, where a slightly out of breath Elf Aragorn recognised as one of Glorfindel's warriors raced through it. He stopped before Lord Elrond and offered a small bow.

"My Lord, your presence is required immediately. Two of our warriors have been found near the Ford of Bruinen. They are dead, my Lord."

A stunned silence met the warrior's words. Two of Rivendell's elite dead? How could that be? Aragorn was sure that the twins' and he had cleared the area of wargs and orcs for the time being. And the Ford was protected by magic … Aragorn did not know how his father found his voice.

"How were they killed?"

"I do not know, it is a mystery. There was no sign of a struggle. Except … I cannot! My Lord, it is unspeakable!" The Elf took a moment to breathe and regain himself. "Their weapons were drawn, but Vinyasoron had not loosed a single arrow."

Elladan gasped. "Vinyasoron? Who else?"

Aragorn closed his eyes. He knew the answer even before the warrior whispered Nequernadeloth's name. He and Vinyasoron were inseperable, and great friends of Elladan and Elrohir. They had been born the same decade as his brothers.

"Listen young one, and listen carefully. Their eyes, were they …" Elrond was not allowed to finished his sentence, for the warrior could not contain himself any longer.

"But my Lord, that is just it! They did not _have_ any eyes! They - had been cut out."

Aragorn dropped back to his seat. He was only distantly aware of his father's next words.

"Ai! Elbereth help my son. It is too late!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Elusive Dreams (5/?)

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

Hey everyone. I'm sorry this part took me longer. Unfortunately that doesn't mean it's longer or even any better, darn it. I went a wedding at the weekend. I'd never been to one before! It was so posh! I was sitting there eating salmon and drinking champagne, all the time thinking how much I was going to enjoy the fish and chips I'd be having for my dinner! I can't help being common! I did catch the bouquet though!

Unadrieniel: The twin love is so the best bit. Glad you like it.

Iilaiia: I hope I still rock after this post! Thanks mate, you're too nice! And the names, they are a bit of a mouthful. They're actually translated names of two of my friends. I had to keep trying different ways, like with first names and middle and last names and chose the ones I liked best. Nuquernadeloth actually means 'powerful steward' while Vinyasoron is 'valiant ent'. I know they're elves and not stewards or ents! But I definitely think of the characters and my mates as being powerful and valiant.

Daydream: Ah, Leggie's bright blue's! How I love them! And poor Elrohir does need sleep. But so do I! Thanks for the feedback!

RainyDayz: Ah, you're too cute! Well, you get a bit of an insight into the plot now, but things are not all they seem! And careful with all those mouthfuls! 

Jooubachi: Put that whip away! There may be children reading! *Pix points to the PG-13 rating*

Littlesaiyangirl: Look, I updated!

Elvulia: Kill the twins? Nah…wait - that's an idea! Kill them! Thanks mate! ;-)

Iawen Londea: Hey! Thanks for your feedback, both here and at twinsofelrond. I really appreciate the detail and thought you put into your comments. And thanks so much for leaving a review for each chapter. I love to know what people particularly liked about each post so that I can improve.

~*~

Elrond Peredhil raced through the halls of Imladris. He tried to deny the sick realisation forming within his mind. All he could think of was finding his son and ensuring that he was wrong. He had to be wrong! There was no way that They could have returned. They were ruined! If any even still crawled across Middle Earth they were weak, without purpose. 

But as the ancient lord called up all the evidence he could to fuel his denial, the more he convinced himself that there was no use in deception. He could not be complacent! Two of his finest warriors were dead. Those two had grown with his sons', they were the children of his advisors. How many times had he separated the four boys in their squabbles, or joined in their play fights?

Elrond swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he thought wistfully about the smiling eyes of the two Elflings. In his ears, their sweet laughter warped alarmingly into twisted, terrified screams. In his heart he knew the end those boys had met. He knew the pain they had endured. Inspecting the bodies had served to convince him of the threat Rivendell now faced. Just as he knew that his Elrohir would meet the same fate if he did not act!

This realisation spurred him onwards, and he rounded the archway leading to the stables. He slowed his pace to a walk as he caught sight of Elrohir in one of the stalls. The young Elf was grooming and speaking softly to a horse Elrond recognised as Culhiliel. The mare had been a gift to Prince Legolas from the house of Elrond, and particularly the twins, for the prince's coming of age. Elrohir himself had helped to bring the foal into the world, and had watched proudly as she grew. Legolas had commented that whenever he returned to Imladris with Culhiliel, Elrohir always seemed far more pleased to see the horse than him.

Elrond heard the footfalls of his sons' and the prince come to a halt behind him. He had almost forgotten in his haste that they had followed. The brief confrontation at breakfast continued to burn in his memory. How he had wished that he could deny the truth then. But now he knew that it was folly to hope. This threat was real. The worst part of it all was that there was nothing he could do.

"Elrohir? My son, I must speak with you. It is of the gravest importance." Elrond took a step towards Culhiliel's stall, seeking Elrohir's eyes with his own.

"I know Ada. I know about 'Nadeloth and Vinya'. I saw their…I saw them brought home. Please, I just wish to be alone."

The Elven lord closed his eyes and sighed. He did not want Elrohir to find out about his friends' deaths in such a fashion. The way in which Elladan had discovered had been painful enough. He had not looked anyone since, nor would he speak of his grief. Yet silent tears still tracked down his flushed cheeks. 

Elladan stepped forward to his brother now. Gently he placed his hand over that of his brother, stopping the furious strokes he had been using to groom Culhiliel. For a moment Elrohir recoiled and pushed Elladan away weakly. He had not the strength to do anything other than make his brother sway. Culhiliel whinnied quietly and scraped her feet, sensing the confrontation.

Elladan would not be dissuaded. He reached forward again and took Elrohir firmly by both shoulders. Elrohir felt the exhaustion intensify as comfort was offered. He could not fight back. He couldn't even stay on his own feet. Tears finally came as he leaned into Elladan and sunk to the ground. Elladan held tightly to his brother, rocking him gently and rubbing small circles into his back.

"I'm just so tired 'Dan. So tired. But I can't sleep! I can't, he'll come back! And…and 'Nadeloth and Vinya'- they must have been so _scared_. Who could have done this?"

Aragorn could not bear to watch any longer. He too had been friends with the Elves. But more than his own grief he felt the need to hold his brother. After Elrohir had woken, Elrond had listened to his account and promptly secreted Elrohir away. Aragorn stepped forward now and knelt next to the bundle of limbs that was the twins. He was not sure where Elladan ended and Elrohir began, so he spread his arms wide to hold them both. He felt a hand grip his arm tightly.

Elrond placed a comforting hand upon Elrohir's head. "My sons, we must retreat indoors. I fear I have more questions to ask of you Elrohir, and I would not speak of it here." 

Legolas watched the exchange silently. Listening to Elrond's words, he felt anger stirring within him. He did not understand this attitude, this hostility he was feeling towards his host. But the conversation he had heard between Elrond and Glorfindel had not left his mind. Elrond was warning Galadriel. Glorfindel had spoken of danger. Legolas had never imagined he would see the Balrog slayer afraid. Glorfindel had faced death and returned. Would could possibly alarm him so?

Yet Elrond still wanted to ask questions! To send Glorfindel away in the dead of night he surely knew something! Still, he had told them nothing. The prince had seen realisation dawn on Elrond's face. While Elladan and Aragorn were filled with grief, Legolas watch the Elven Lord. 

__

They had no eyes.

Legolas had seen the fear. He had also observed how, while the warriors and his friends had appeared sickened and shocked, not a trace of surprise crossed Elronds face. Elrond had _asked_ about the warriors eys. He knew, he had been expecting this. Legolas could not contain his frustration.

.

"You know something. You know what is happening, what happened to those warriors. You are keeping it from us. Why did you send Glorfindel to Lorien?" 

The bite in Legolas' tone did not go unnoticed by anyone. Elrohir's sobs stopped and he looked to the prince, revealing shadowed eyes that were red rimmed with crying and fatigue. Elladan and Aragorn both stood and looked at their friend in confusion, and then at their father in accusation. But Elrond had eyes for no one but Elrohir. He continued to look at his son, even as he addressed Legolas.

"I would rather we did not discuss this here."

"So there is something to discuss then. You do know what is happening." Elladan had taken a furious pace towards his father. "I knew at breakfast you were keeping something from me!"

"Please, all of you. I promise I will tell you, but this is not the place." Elrond's eyes travelled around the stables. A few Elves were watching the scene, concern etched across every face. Legolas followed the Elven Lord's gaze, regretting his hasty words.

Elrohir rose shakily to his feet, but there was no hesitation in his stride as he passed his father towards the courtyard. the other's followed him, all the way through the passages to Elrond's study. Elrohir went immediately to the window, pulled back the curtains, and threw it open. Sunlight flooded the room, and Elrohir seated himself on the window ledge again.

Aragorn was glad of the daylight. Many of the drapes around Imladris were still pulled shut, the shock of Nequernadeloth and Vainyasoron's deaths having consumed the household. The ranger thought grimly that the knowledge Elrond was about to gift them with would best be told by the light of day. He was pulled from his brooding by Legolas' voice.

"My Lord, forgive me. I spoke in haste. I meant no disrespect." 

"Nay Legolas, there is no apology necessary." Elrond sighed and sank into the armchair behind his desk. The surface was covered in scrolls, books and parchments Aragorn could not remember having ever seen in the library. "I fear it is I who must apologise."

"So it's true. You've been lying to us." The disappointment in Elladan's voice made Aragorn cringe.

"Elladan," Elrohir's voice was soft. "We should listen to what he has to say. Ada, what is happening?"

Again Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Steeling himself, he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"I do not understand how this can be happening. I may be wrong. Last night I sent Glorfindel to Galdadriel to warn her of my suspicions. She will…know what to do. I spent the entire night searching my archives for information on them."

"Them?"

"Yes Elladan. The Lorerauko. Dream demons."

Elrohir shuddered, despite the warm sunlight pouring onto his back. Elladan stepped unconsciously closer to him.

"Legolas, do your father's warriors not struggle everyday with the darkness rising from Dol Guldur. The Hill of Sorcery rises again. The darkness is creeping upon us. Shadow is claiming Middle Earth steadily. A war is rising, and we cannot stem the flood. Evil has returned, and we must meet it. For a long time your grandmother and I have perceived the groping hand of Sauron. Soon we will fight. Not yet, though we must prepare ourselves. But this threat, this is something we did not expect. It is older than Sauron's dominion."

Elrond surveyed the faces of the youngsters' in his study. Elladan had seated himself next to Elrohir now, their knees touching. Legolas and Aragorn too sat closely. A slight relief swept through him. At least they would stand together…

"When Melkor was rebuked by Illuvatar, he jealously set himself in opposition to the Creator and the other Ainur. You know of the history. Melkor's rebellion was the wellspring of all other sorrows. Indeed, it is still not over. Sauron, his servant, is rising again. But what has been forgotten by many, lost in the vast span of the ages, was that Melkor attempted to mimic Illuvatar in his creation of the Ainur. He tried to make his own servants. He made many creatures. But the first were deadly to the Firstborn alone. There were three of them; the Lorerauko."

"Ada, are they like the wraiths?" Elrohir's voice was almost lost in the silence.

A grim smile spread across the ancient Elf's lips. "Nay Elrohir. If they were like wraiths I believe their evil would be easier to bear. They resemble Elves."

"Elves? How could such an evil be like the Firstborn? It is inconceivable!" Elladan was on his feet now, staring disbelievingly into the eyes of his father.

"But that was, in Melkor's eyes, the beauty of his evil. He was jealous of the Valar's love for the Elves. We are the Children of Illuvatar, and how he despised us. So he made an evil that we would revile above all other evils in our own image. It is, in it's own twisted way, ingenious."

Elladan had gone very pale. He sat down next to his brother again, this time laying an hand gently on his twin's forearm. 

"The Lorerauko were Melkor's first minions. They would survive by feeding on the souls of Elves. But they were believed to have fled to Ered Gorgoroth when Melkor, or Morgoth as he is now known, was thrust into the Void. He became bored with them after a time, instead turning his attention to controlling the Balrogs."

"You think it was these Lorerauko that killed `Nadeloth and Vinya'?" Aragorn questioned.

"I can think of no other. To remove the eyes…that is how the Lorerauko fed on their victims. Elves sleep and dream with their eyes open. When they dream, their souls walk on another plain. When Lorerauko prey on sleeping Elves, they hunt them in their dreams where they are vulnerable. The eyes are the windows to the soul. Hence Elves being pursued by the Lorerauko sleep with their eyes closed. Those taken by Lorerauko when they are awake drown in a pit of terror. Their souls are drawn out through the eyes, which the Lorerauko consume."

An invisible veil had descended upon the room. Elrond read the emotion on each of the young faces before him, which suddenly appeared older than he remembered. He identified in each of them an emotion he had felt since he realised that this threat could be none other than the Lorerauko. Elrohir's eyes were tired, recognition of the events he had described dulling them. Aragorn's face spoke of grim determination. Elrond knew this would be the reaction of his youngest. He was too young, he did not know the terror nor the power of these beings. Aragorn would be looking to the end of this encounter already. Seek, find and destroy. Legolas appeared stoic, but Elrond could see the bearly discernible crease of a frown between the prince's eyebrows. 

Elrond had been most concerned with Elrohir's reaction to this news. But it was Elladan who now seized his father's attentions. The Elf's face was awash with a myriad of emotions. His eyes kept flitting between the faces of his father and twin. Anger and disbelief traded places countless times with fear and trepidation. Elrond feared for Elladan then perhaps more than Elrohir. Even more than Aragorn, despite knowing the path he must take. 

What would happen to Elladan if Elrohir were lost? No doubt he would also lose the other twin to death, but what manner of death would that be? Elrond feared that, while Elrohir would remain innocent and beautiful in his memories, Elladan would fashion a self destructive existence. He would perhaps be slain in a battle with orcs or other nameless beasts, relentlessly and mercilessly seeking to spill the blood of his foes in vengeance. Would Elladan turn away from him; would he even recognise his Eldest child?

"How do we kill them?"

Elrond did not know who had spoken. He did not need to know. He knew that question would be the inevitable response to the explanation he had just given, just as he knew that his answer must be a nauseating end to the discussion.

"I do not know."

TBC

~*~

Lil' Middle Earth History (just in case):

Melkor, or Morgoth, was the eldest and greatest of the Ainur (Valar/Maiar). He opposed himself to Illuvatar. He envied him and tried to surpass him by ruling Middle Earth and began a rebellion. His first realm was Angbad in the North, but he was ruined in the Battle of the Powers and carried back to Valinor (the Undying Lands) as a prisoner. 

He was captive in the Halls of Mandos for three ages, but was released when he convinced the powers that he was repentant. He was banned from returning to the mortal lands, but still hating the Valar and Elves, he destroyed the Two Trees (the light of Valinor and Eldamar) and stole the Silmarils. He fled to Middle Earth and settled again in Angbad. The Noldor followed, but Morgoth was victorious in the following war, the war of the Great Jewels, despite losing one Silmaril to Beren and Luthien. He had great armies of Orcs, trolls, dragons and Balrogs, so the Elves fled or were swallowed by darkness. 

Morgoth was finally overthrown when an ambassador from Middle Earth sailed to the Undying Lands bearing the light of the uncovered Silmaril and mustered the Valar against the enemy. Morgoth was thrust through the 'Doors of Night'.

You probably have even more questions now! 

Oh, and Ered Gorgoroth is the Sindarin name for 'Mountains of Terror', a region of horror and dread in Beleriand infested by evil creatures, especially huge spiders. The mountains were only ever crossed successfully by Beren. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Elusive Dreams (6/?)

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

~*~

****

Elvulia: Why wouldn't I respond to your review? You take the time to do it so I'm just reviewing right back! I'm lucky, kind of, that I don't get that many reviews. That way I can answer people. Well, I've posted again. And I haven't killed the twins. Well, not yet at least!

****

Padawan_jinx: Hey, glad you're enjoying! Middle Earth history is so obscure, I find it difficult to follow. So how can I expect other people to know where I'm coming from?! 

****

Rainy Dayz: Ok, ok! I updated! Get away, or I'll set the Elrond-my-ster on you! Now stop doing your little hand wiggling dance, quit running round, and read the post! So when are you gonna review, huh, huh?

****

Amelia Rose: Nope, you're not an elf! But that doesn't mean anything. There's not just Lorerauko out there. There's orcs and wargs and Balrogs and Uruk Hai…oh, and Easterlings and Corsairs…not going to bed yet are you?

****

Iawen Londea: Poor everyone indeed! Bless them. And sorry, no Glorfindel yet. Next post, promise. And there'll most likely be some ass whupping too.

****

Unadrieniel: I know, poor Rondy. Well, I'm gonna hurt him some more! Mwuhahaha!

~*~

"I do not understand. What do you mean, you do not know? You must know! There must be a way to stop them!" Elladan was on his feet again, his intense gaze locked upon his father's weary one.

"Elladan…" Elrohir's voice was scratchy.

"I say we go out there and finish this. We must find them and make them pay for what they did to 'Nadeloth and Vinya'. We have to stop them before-"

"Elladan…"

"I agree with Elladan, father. We kill them the same way we kill anything. Bow, arrow, dead demon." Aragorn was also on his feet now, unconsciously wringing his hand around the hilt of his sword. He had kept it with him since he and Legolas had returned. 

"Stop, please! All of you! No one is running out there to get killed. We must wait for word from grandmother!" Elrohir hopped down from the window ledge and faced his brothers. "You must not go out there. If 'Nadeloth and Vinya' were so easily overcome-"

"But we are prepared Elrohir!" Elladan turned to his twin, holding out his hands in a pleading gesture. 

"Prepared? How can you be prepared? You wish to run out into the wilderness and fight age old demons, demons so old that Ada has only heard tell of them and that you did not even know existed until a few minutes ago!"

"But Elrohir, we must stop them before-"

"Before what, Aragorn? Before they kill someone else? Before they kill me? Trust me, I know of their evil. I have lived it, if you have already forgotten. It is me this evil is threatening. I know its malice. I am begging you, do not go!" 

Elrohir's voice was becoming increasingly strained. As he and his siblings quarrelled, his breath had become shorter, and the pallor of his skin paler. This had not gone unnoticed by either Elrond or Legolas.

"Elrohir, please calm down. You must not upset yourself. You are still weak. I do not know what will happen if you overtax yourself." Elrond stepped out from behind his desk and started towards his middle son.

"Nay Ada, they must understand!" Elrohir's hands were shaking now. "Make them understand. You know of their wickedness. Make them stay…"

"`Ro, we cannot sit by and do nothing! We care too much for you to let them torment you!" Aragorn looked imploringly at his older brother, not noticing Elrohir's state through his own distress.

"Aragorn, do not pursue this. Elrohir is in no fit state to argue. You must respect his wishes." Legolas stepped between Aragorn and his brothers, placing his hands on his chest and gently pushing the ranger away from the twins and towards the study door.

Legolas, in his attempt to lead Aragorn away, had his back to the Noldor Elves and did not see what happened next. He was only aware of a problem from watching the anguished expression on his human friends face. 

"`Ro!"

Legolas turned to see Elrohir crumpled on the floor. Elrond was gathering the dark haired Elf into his lap and calling him back. Elladan had dropped to his knees next to his twin, his expression shocked. His hands were clutching at Elrohir's leg, trying to gain any contact possible. He winced almost imperceptibly when Elrond began slapping Elrohir's face.

"Elrohir! Elrohir Elrondion, heed me. Come back to the light. Do not fall into the abyss. Come back now, your father is calling."

Elrohir's eyes slowly fluttered open. He brought a quivering hand up to cover his face, breathing deeply.

"Fear not my son, you are safe now. What did you see?"

"It was dark… I felt them again, closing in on me. Then I turned and could see the forest. But it reeked of fear, just like before. But I heard you Ada. I heard your voice so I did not run. Then I was here again…Please Ada, please help me."

Elrohir closed his eyes as a single tear traced down his cheek. Slowly, the shaking stopped and Elrond eased him to a sitting position, and then to his feet. He led Elrohir to an armchair, and the younger twin was too weary to resist the help. Elladan immediately deposited himself on the wide arm of the chair and draped his arm around his brother. Elrohir leaned into the contact.

Legolas was shaken from his stupor by a struggling Aragorn. While watching Elrohir's ordeal he had clenched his fist tighter around the fabric of the human's tunic. He was only brought back to awareness by the ranger straining against his grip to make his way to his brothers.

"Oh, sorry mellon nin." Legolas released Aragorn, blushing slightly. "My Lord, may I ask what just happened?"

"I was worried about this. It appears that whenever Elrohir lets his guard down, such as when he sleeps or, as we have just seen, when he is distressed, the Lorerauko take their opportunity. We must not let Elrohir be upset."

"I am so sorry `Ro. I did not know. If anything had happened to you because of my stubbornness, I could never have forgiven myself." Elladan whispered.

"Peace brother, you are not to blame. I should not have lost my temper."

"Indeed Elrohir, the fact that you of all people lost your temper is evidence of how fraught your nerves have become. It is clear that you need sleep. I believe I know a way to grant you rest without leaving you vulnerable to the Lorerauko."

"How is that possible?" Aragorn spoke now, his tone confused.

"The same way I grant each of you younglings rest when peaceful sleep eludes you. By sedating Elrohir his body will be able to regenerate, but his mind will be protected by unconsciousness. He will not walk the paths of Elven dreams, and so the Lorerauko will not be able to find him. Elrohir will not be vulnerable, because he will not be aware."

"So I will be able to sleep? Oh Ada, that would be wonderful…" Elrohir sighed and leaned further towards Elladan.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Elladan looked at his father sceptically.

"Yes, but only for short periods. It will be dangerous to keep Elrohir at a level of sedation as deep as required for more than a few hours. Neither can we do it for a long period. It is my hope that it will sustain Elrohir enough for him to keep his guard up until Glorfindel returns with word from your grandmother."

"But we cannot just wait. What if grandmother does not know what to do?"

"No, we cannot wait. I will continue to study the archives. Now though, I have an Elfling to put to bed. Come Elrohir, let us tuck you in." The ancient Elf smiled fondly and held out his hand to his son.

Elrohir was too exhausted to be embarrassed, and took his Ada's hand without complaint.

~*~

"Easy Malmereth. By Eru, what is wrong with you? We are supposed to be sneaking out. You understand that by 'sneaking' no one is supposed to know what we are doing, particularly brooding Elf Lords or overprotective brothers!"

Aragorn once again attempted to mount a highly agitated Malmereth. The mare refused to hold still for her master, skittering away and snorting her annoyance at being woken in the middle of the night.

"Aragorn, hush! Quickly now, or we'll never get away." Legolas, already atop Culhiliel, had his hood drawn about his face, casting his features into shadow. 

"I know Legolas! You do have a remarkable talent for stating the obvious. Would you like to do something constructive such as aiding me with this dim-witted creature!"

Malmereth snorted again, this time rearing slightly on her hind legs. Aragorn held fast to her reins, refusing to let her shake him loose. Legolas watched the exchange with a wry grin on his face. Malmereth and Aragorn were deeply devoted to one another, but these disagreements were frequent. Chuckling softly, the prince slid from Culhiliel's back and took Malmereth's reins from the red faced ranger.

"My friend, the two of you are like an old married couple! I have never seen such bickering!"

"Cease your teasing and fix this infernal beast so that we may be on our way!"

"Now Aragorn, that is no way to speak to a lady! Why, you are like an errant husband returning home in the early hours. You have awoken the lady and now she is displeased. There is only one way to placate her."

"And what might that be?"

"Apologise."

Aragorn looked at Legolas with a mixture of disbelief and irritation on his young face. "You wish me to apologise to a horse."

Legolas gaped at Aragorn in mock incredulity. "A _horse_. She is more than a mere beast of burden! She is a steadfast companion, your noble steed! She is a brave and faithful friend! Of course you must apologise!"

"We are wasting time."

"Then apologise."

Legolas handed back the reins to Aragorn and stepped behind him. He barely stifled his laughter as he watched a shame faced Aragorn face an indignant Malmereth. 

"Malmereth, I…" Aragorn stopped when she shook her mane and turned her gaze from him. Hesitantly he continued, "I am sorry for waking you so late…" There was no response from Malmereth. "…and for demanding things of you. Please would you bear me this night?"

Malmereth regarded him blankly. Finally she huffed and turned to her side, indicating Aragorn to mount. The young human let out a sigh of relief as he placed his foot in the stirrup. Pulling himself up, he settled in the saddle and reached forward to scratch between Malmereth's ears. 

"You see? Manners count for everything!" The Elf laughed.

"You, Master Greenleaf, are too sure of yourself. It will get you in trouble one day."

Legolas smiled at the pair before returning to Culhiliel and swinging himself onto her back. Adjusting to a comfortable position on her bare back, he readied himself to ride out. The pair had spent the afternoon deep in debate. Elrond had told them there were three Lorerauko. Two had fed upon Nuquernadeloth and Vinyasoron. The other was clearly stalking Elrohir. But they could not fathom why. Would it not be easier for this demon to pursue one of the patrols as his counterparts had? And why choose Elrohir, one of the most protected Elves in Imladris? And more importantly, how long could Elrohir fight off the shadow haunting him? How long before the other Lorerauko needed to feed again?

Legolas was shaken from his memories by a harsh voice cutting across the night air.

"What is it that you younglings think you will achieve by this, other than getting yourselves killed?"

Erestor. They should have known. When Glorfindel was away the councillor seemed to take the safety of each of Elrond's children personally.

"Mordor take it all! Malmereth, this is your fault. No oats for a week. Nay, a month!"

"Do not blame the horse Aragorn. Now answer my question, I am in no mood for games. What are you doing?" 

"Ah, but my Lord! That was not your question. You asked us what we hope to achieve. The answer is quite simple. We seek an end to this before Elrohir is lost to darkness. We seek to destroy the Lorerauko before they worry Elladan into an early grave and cause Lord Elrond to pace a foot deep trench into the passages outside Elrohir's room." Legolas raised an eyebrow at the ancient councillor, waiting to be rebuked for his youthful petulance.

But Erestor merely shook his head wearily. Aragorn noticed his mentors uncertainty and plunged onward.

"You are worried about my father and brothers as much as I. You know this cannot continue. It has been over two weeks, and Glorfindel has sent no word. We can wait no longer. We are merely going to scout the land, try to find clues as to the demons whereabouts. We promise not to attack them alone."

"You cannot ask me to lie to Elrond."

"Lie? My Lord, 'lie' is such a coarse word. There is no deception required here! We are leaving, there is nothing you can do to prevent it. It will not be long until Lord Elrond notices our absence. All you have to do is…look the other way. You know Erestor, you are looking exhausted. Why don't you take yourself off to bed?" Legolas resisted the urge to pat Erestor on the head. Royalty though he was, Erestor was still his elder and that position demanded respect.

"Yes Erestor, my father will need your wisdom. You must be well rested if you wish to aid him fully." Aragorn allowed a lopsided grin to grace his features.

The councillor shook his head and breathed deeply. "Younglings today. Your silver tongues will be the end of you! Now I am going to bed, and if either of you return with as much as a hangnail, on you own heads be it when Elrond catches up with you." 

With that, Erestor turned on his heels. A swish of his robes later, he was pacing away towards the flickering light of the entrance hall. The ranger and the prince turned and smirked at each other before spurring their horses away into the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys. I'm back again! Sorry this took longer than usual. I had SO much trouble with this part. I'm not really happy with it, but lemme know what you think. I think I'm past the writer's block though. But I finally wrote the chapter, and ff.net was DEAD! Dead as a - oh, I don't know. But something very dead.

Oh, and I have to tell you guys! On Saturday I was working at the hospital (I'm a student nurse) and I saw a baby being born! That was the most fantastic, amazing, wonderful thing I've ever seen in my life! I'm still hyper!

Title: Elusive Dreams (7/?)

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: G so far

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

~*~

****

Unadrieniel: I hope Elrohir will come out of this, but who knows! It's up to my twisted little mind now, and even I never know what I'm gonna do next.

****

Iilaiia: Thank you so much for the support. I'm glad you're still enjoying it. And Aragorn and Legolas? I don't think they know what they're going to do either. 

****

Elvulia: You ask a very good question! And you know what, I'm not telling! *sticks tongue out* But rest assured, I'll get to it! What do you think happens?

****

Aemilia Rose: Not going to bed are you? The end's gonna be creepy! And you know all those scary things I reminded you of? That's just in _this_ fandom. There's also vampires and werewolves and murderers and witches and aliens and rabid coyotes…

****

Iawen Londea: One of your faves? Ah, thanks *blush*. I like stinking in some humour now and then. Life's not all doom and gloom. And I'm one of those annoying people who always cracks a joke, whatever the situation.

****

legolasluva: Well, I continued, but sorry it wasn't so soon! FF.net…grrrrr!

****

littlesaiyangirl: Notheing creepy? Er…no! Course not! *sheepish grin*

****

RainyDayz: Stop running into walls for God's sake! Crikey girl, calm down! But don't worry, the review made perfect sense to me! I'm a freak of course, but don't let that worry you! Eyebrows of Doom…LMAO.

****

padawan_jinx: Okay, breathe! Glad you enjoyed it! That's the kind of crazy conversation I have with my mates. I made a pal apologise to his dog once. That was a hoot!

****

slightly-psychotic: Why do you get that feeling? Because those two should never be allowed out on their own! They should come with a health warning.

****

Jooubachi: wink wink, nudge nudge, eyebrow wiggle eyebrow wiggle. 

****

Lirenel: Ooh, a new reviewer! Thanks for the feedback. Glad you're enjoying the fic!

~*~

Legolas scanned the horizon as Aragorn busied himself with stoking life back into their campfire. Darkness had fallen on their third night in the wilds since they had secreted themselves out of Imladris, and the weather was turning bitterly cold. Winter was setting in fast, and Legolas was beginning to question the wisdom of venturing out with Aragorn.

Satisfying himself that there was no immediate threat to them, the Elf followed the trail back to their camp within the safety of the trees. He sat and leaned back against a tree to watch his friend work. Though Legolas could not feel the cold seeping from the earth into his bones, he felt the icy wind biting at his sensitive ears. The prince narrowed his eyes as he watched Aragorn's hands shiver, then rolled them when the ranger attempted to hide the trembling.

Aragorn knew the area around Rivendell and its varying weather. He had pleanty of warm clothes, and he knew how to keep himself warm. But Legolas worried about the dark clouds that hovered above them, even now obscuring his view of Earendil. If it began to rain, or worse snow…Legolas did not think he would know how to help the ranger if he became sick.

"Legolas? I think we should put out the fire." Aragorn looked at his companion tentatively.

"Why would that be?" Legolas asked, turning his gaze from his search for starlight to meet Aragorn's eyes.

"Well, it could draw danger to us and…what's so funny?"

Aragorn stared indignantly at the Elf, who was laughing softly as he returned his gaze skyward. "So young, human. It was my belief that we wanted to find trouble. In fact, I was under the impression that we were actively seeking it. You need the fire. It is cold tonight, I would not have you falling ill." The smile had fallen from the Elf's face as he almost whispered the last part. 

"Legolas, I am not going to become ill, it is not cold enough yet." Aragorn left his seat by the fire to crouch next to his friend. "We will have returned to Rivendell before the deep frosts set in. But we will keep the fire. For the first time my father will be right in thinking we have gone looking for trouble."

The pair smiled at each other. They sat in companionable silence for a while before Legolas noticed Aragorn's eyelids beginning to droop. The human began to shiver slightly before shaking himself bake to wakefulness. Legolas shifted closer to the ranger until their bodies were touching, lending his warmth to his friend. Aragorn looked so young with the firelight casting shadows across his face that Legolas could not stop the familiar name falling from his lips.

"Go to sleep, Estel. I will keep watch."

"No," Aragorn sighed, even as he rested his head upon Legolas' shoulder and closed his eyes. He yawned widely. "`Ro can't sleep…" 

"I know. Elrohir would want you to sleep. Hush now."

Legolas relaxed as he felt his friend's heartbeat slow and his breathing even out as sleep claimed him. He listened to the song of the forest, picking up on every scuffle made by a woodland creature, every sigh of the trees. Although the boughs did not whisper to him of danger, there was an uneasiness about them. The trees spoke of a darkness descending upon them. An unknown evil.

The Elf had unconsciously made the decision not at wake Aragorn to take a watch. While the human was getting enough sleep there was less chance of him falling ill. Once again Legolas found himself battling with the nature of mortality. Oftentimes he found he could not comprehend how something so benign as poor weather, which to him had only ever been an inconvenience, could easily take the life of a man.

As a warrior and a prince of his realm, Legolas was resigned to the possibility of death in battle, defending his home and people. While he knew that in death he would find peace in Mandos' Halls, and one day alight on the shores of Valinor, _dying _was still a cause of fear to the young Elf. Yet he accepted it. 

What he struggled with was the cruelty of mortality. He could accept death, could even come to terms with dying. But the possibility of losing Aragorn so early over something so…trivial as sickness. That was something he could not allow. However much he feared for Elrohir, who was his brother in his heart, he would not let the ranger make himself ill over this endeavour. They would scout out the Lorerauko, observe, and then make haste to Imladris. Perhaps, he speculated hopefully, Glorfindel would have returned by now.

Legolas listened to the steady rhythm of Aragorn's breathing, smirking as he let out the occasional snore, when he heard the wail of the trees.

__

Run

~*~

Elrond entered the library and frowned at the scene that met him, even though he had been expecting this very thing - had been greeted with this every night for over three weeks. Elrohir was sitting on the window ledge, one leg tucked beneath him and the other drawn up to his chest. His chin rested upon his knee, and the moonlight glanced off his raven hair.

Elrond could not fathom the fascination his middle son had displayed for the stars in the recent weeks. Each night he would find Elrohir gazing at the heavens, his eyes trained on Earendil. Often Elladan would be sitting below the ledge, staring at his twin with as much intensity as Elrohir watched the stars. Now though, Elrohir was alone.

The ancient healer reminded himself sternly that Elrohir was always alone these days, in body and spirit. He sought solitude, shying away form his family and friends. Especially since Aragorn and Legolas left. Elrond closed his eyes briefly, remembering the morning Elladan had knocked quietly at his study door and delivered the news of their absence. Elladan's reaction was testament to the exhaustion he was experiencing. The Lord of Imladris had expected his eldest to launch an expedition to follow his brother and friend immediately. Instead, he asked his Ada, in the smallest voice he had heard from Elladan in many centuries, what he should do.

The lore master shook away the fear for his youngest son. "Tithen gil, come. It is time." 

"Not tonight Ada. I believe the remedy you have been giving me is reaching the end of its effectiveness. When I awoke this morning, a dread seemed to follow me from my rest. I would not use this drug again until I reach the end of my strength. Glorfindel has yet to send word."

"Ion nin, he will return soon. I feel it. When he reaches home we will be able to face this threat together, as we always do. We will find Legolas and your brother -"

"Ada, please. You have never lied to me before. Do not make me promises you cannot keep." 

Elrohir looked to his father then. Elrond wished in that moment, more than ever before, that he could take his child's place. The vacancy in Elrohir's eyes echoed the cold truth behind his words.

They were running out of time.

"Ada, tell me again about grandfather."

Elrond sighed, but acquiesced. He lowered himself to sit next to his son, ready to recount the tale Elrohir had requested countless times across the centuries. Elrohir, his 'star-rider' reminded him so much of his own Ada. 

"My father, Earendil, loved the sea. From boy-hood he had longed to sail into the West to the Undying Lands to find his own parents, and to beseech the aid of the Valar against the evil dominion of Morgoth. With Cirdan's help, he fashioned the ship Vingilot from the wood of the Nimbrethil. Three times he attempted the crossing, and three times the Shadow threw him back. Yet in time he was joined by my mother Elwing, who brought with her the Silmaril of Doriath. Together, they used the radiance of the Silmaril to drive back the Shadow and alight the shores of Eldamar. There the Herald of the Valar, Eonwe, prepared him to journey to Valimar, where he secured the aid of the Valar for Middle Earth. I cannot tell you for sure what befell him then, but I believe he sails the evening sky in a ship of glass and mithril, with the Silmaril upon its prow as an enduring symbol of hope to all those who dwell in Middle Earth. You were named after his journey, little star-rider. It makes me proud that you should love it so." Elrond smiled fondly at the young Elf before him, truly proud of who he had become.

Elrohir smile back, though the smile did not reach his eyes. "It is well you did not tell me the long version, Ada. That tale offers me such comfort, I may have fallen asleep."

Elrond did not have the opportunity to respond, as he was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing behind him.

"Yes, Erestor?"

"Elrond. My Lord, Glorfindel has returned."

~*~

Legolas shook Aragorn roughly and sprung to his feet. An arrow was notched and ready to fly before the ranger could blink away the shadowy recesses of sleep.

"What is amiss, mellon nin?" Aragorn whispered, drawing his sword and assuming a defensive stance at the Elf's back.

"Can you not feel it?" A paralysing chill was gripping his heart. The warnings of the forest thundered in his ears. How could Aragorn not hear them?

__

Run

"I sense nothing Legolas." Aragorn allowed his eyes to roam the dell in which they had made camp, seeing only shadows.

"Of course you can sense nothing, you are merely a mortal. What we are is beyond your comprehension."

The Elf and the ranger turned in unison to the direction the voice had come from. The tone was detached, devoid of emotion. The voice sounded dead. The companions regarded the newcomer with barely veiled hostility. Yet Legolas felt his arms lowering his bow. Aragorn looked at his friend in alarm, attempting to understand the Elf's movements. He took a step forward in an attempt to shield Legolas from this new Elf's piercing gaze.

It was indeed an Elf that had spoken. His hair was silver and tied back in elegant warriors braids. His tunic was a deep brown, the colour of the forest in winter. One elegant eyebrow was arched at the pair. Aragorn started when another Elf appeared at the first's side. 

"Tell me, what would an Elf of Mirkwood be doing consorting with an Edan? Has your kind lost all sense of dignity?" The first Elf sneered at Legolas as he stepped closer. 

Aragorn tightened his grip upon the hilt of his sword and raised it before him and his friend. "Come no closer. Who are you?"

"Ah, young one, I have already told you. You cannot comprehend what we are." The second smirked at the human. Aragorn could almost feel flames licking at his mind from the intensity his gaze. 

Though he would never know how later, Aragorn found his voice. "You are the Lorerauko."

Neither of the Elves before him answered. Instead they devoted all their attention to Legolas. Aragorn resisted the urge to vomit as he witnessed them drinking in Legolas with their eyes, hungrily digesting every inch of him. The ranger desperately tried to shake Legolas from the waking coma he had fallen in to. He shook his friend desperately, only to be rewarded with a wry grin from the first Elf.

"You will not wake him. My brothers, it seems, have taken a liking to the boy. He is a beautiful prize." A new voice filled the clearing now, redirecting Aragorn's attention. The third of the Lorerauko stood now behind him, and even from a distance he could tell that this one towered above his companions. The human's mind raced. These beings fed on the souls of Elves. How could he hope to protect Legolas from all three?

"Do not worry, young one. The Prince of Mirkwood is far too valuable an asset to be wasted on a whim. Yes, _Estel_, I know who you are, both of you. I have seen you in the young Peredhil's mind. Look at me Estel, look into my eyes. What do you see?"

Aragorn's whole body shook as the demon stepped closer. The light of the dying embers cast a glow across his face. Aragorn could not help the strangled sob that escaped him when he looked into eyes he had known his whole life.

The beast had Elrohir's eyes.

TBC…

Tithen gil - this is as close as I could manage to 'little star'. Sorry if it's wrong!

I got my information regarding the meaning of Elrohir's name from 'The Complete Tolkein Companion' by J. E. A. Tyler.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so unbelievably sorry I left you so long. I suck, I'm worse than a sucky thing that sucks a lot. I'm horrid and I deserve no reviews (but I'd like 'em?!) I won't bore you with all the details of why it took so long, but let's say my life turned into one of the aforementioned sucky things that suck a lot and I kind of hit a big brick wall. Hey, Rainy Dayz said it would be the wall for me!

I sincerely hope I will keep my reviewers, and I'd especially like to thank Rainy Dayz (who must have a major brain ache from doing the Eyebrows of Doom at me for so long), Eluvia (why aren't you supposed to send reviews sweetie?), and Iawen Londea (whose e-mail I did reply to but I don't know if you got it, my mail box sucks too!). Oh, and Amelia Rose, there are no scary bits this time!) I really would be honoured to know what you think of this part, and whether you forgive me? 

Title: Elusive Dreams (8/?)

Author: Pickle Pixie

E-Mail: picklepixie83@hotmail.com

Rating: G so far

Summary: Elrohir can't sleep …

Disclaimer: All the characters you recognise belong to JRR Tolkein, God and author extraordinaire. I am making no money from this and mean no infringement upon his works.

~*~

"Elrond. My Lord, Glorfindel has returned."

Not since his wife had soothed his children into the tranquillity of elven dreams with a sweet lullaby had the Lord of Imladris heard words that were such a balm to his troubled soul. He would have believed himself to be dreaming if not for the stunned expression on his son's face.

Elrond almost felt the weight of his fears lift, as if it were a tangible force. The lines that had become an enduring feature upon his brow, testament to his son's plight, in the weeks past faded until they were indiscernible. A flame seemed to rekindle in his eyes, and he saw it mirrored in Elrohir's twilight gaze. 

The two Peredhil hastened down the stone passageways towards the courtyard. The Imladrin lord could not help glancing at his son time and again. To Elrohir, Glorfindel's return heralded and end to his torment, or at least the coming of hope, for both his brothers and himself. To the twins, the golden haired elf was a hero of legend, the famed Balrog slayer who was sworn to protect the Peredhil House. 

Yet Elrond could not help the black shadow that began to creep up upon his spirit once again. What if he were wrong? What would become of them if Galadriel had no answers, no knowledge of these creatures, no wisdom from which they might draw strength. Each step he now took could be leading him ever closer to his son's doom; and the breaking of his own heart.

The trio of Elves arrived in the courtyard just as Glorfindel mounted the stone stairs that led to Rivendell's halls. The Elf lord appeared weary as he strode towards them, yet none paid any heed to the state of his travel stained attire or the mess of hair that was settled only loosely in his warrior braids. He looked up at Elrond and Elrohir as he reached the wide landing on which they awaited him. Wearily he bowed his head to the Elven lords.

"Forgive me my lords, I had hoped to return to you soonest. I fear that whatever shadow has fallen upon your family has attracted malevolence like a moth to a flame. All the blood we have shed ridding these hills of evil has been undone. I have been beset by all manner of beasts upon my journey, and was saved only by the speed of Asfaloth."

The warrior could not help himself stepping forward to take Elrohir in a tight embrace. 

"I had feared I was too late…"

Elrohir, despite his initial surprise, held tightly to his mentor. "Nay Glorfindel, you are not too late. Yet it grieves me to know you have faced such darkness on my account. Please, I would have you take some rest." The young prince stepped back and looked to his father for assistance.

"No, I must speak with you first, Elrond. There is much I have to tell you."

"I understand, mellon nin, but this is not the place. Let us retire to my study, we can have food and miruvor brought to you. You will be of no use to my son if you collapse from exhaustion. You will feel better once you have eaten. Perhaps then we can find some answers to this danger together."

"Hannon le, mellon nin."

~*~

Elladan slammed the book shut furiously, spluttering slightly as the dust gathered in the tome's pages filled the air around him. He growled in a particularly unelven, let alone princely fashion. Had the book not belonged to his father he would have gladly pitched the volume through the arched windows of the study. 

Instead the elder twin settled for tossing the book onto a steadily mounting heap of others he had already scoured for information on the Lorerauko. Opening the next text and finding that only every third word made any sense to him, he growled again and pushed it aside. He leaned forward and rested his elbows upon the desk. Laying his head in his hands, he breathed slowly in a futile attempt to stop his ire rising any further. 

He was out of his depth, and he knew it. Books and scrolls were Elrohir's strength, not his. He was more comfortable on the training field, teaching young warriors the art of warfare. Never before had he depended upon lore and legend to slay a foe. Yet now he wished fervently that he had paid more attention to Erestor in his lessons, and that he had not mocked his twin so harshly for his own interest in his lessons. To kill the Lorerauko he must first learn how it could be accomplished. These ancient pages, however, seemed to hold no answers.

He pressed the heels of his hands into his suddenly stinging eyes. He was exhausted, emotionally drained. And he was so afraid. Elrohir was weakening by the hour, and although he had tried to distance himself from those around him, not even physical distance could shield him form the bond he shared with his twin. Elrohir did not have to speak to him for Elladan to hear with resounding clarity each and every emotion that bombarded his little brother. 

It was deafening, the terror Elrohir felt each time he took the sleeping draught, not knowing whether he would ever wake up. But not one doubt had the star rider voiced. While whatever force ailed him robbed his body of it's strength, his pride and concern for those around him would not permit him to burden others with his worries. Perhaps, Elladan mused, that was why Elrohir had evaded the comfort of his presence. He alone knew how close Elrohir was to breaking.

That was the crux of it. That was why he could not be himself, be Elladan and charge blindly after Aragorn and Legolas. That was the reason he could not take up his sword and hunt down the demons threatening his family. Not because he was afraid of the Lorerauko, nor because he had no notion of how to slay them or what he would face. Not even because his father had pleaded with him to remain within the safety of Imladris' halls. He could not be Elladan, because there was no Elladan without Elrohir. His brother, the other half of his soul, was fading. He could not bear to be parted with his twin when every day he felt a little less of Elrohir within his heart. Every brush of his mind with that of his twin was becoming almost _numb_. No, he could not leave Elrohir.

But his patience was wearing thin.

Elrond claimed that Aragorn and Legolas were in little danger. There were three demons, he said, and they only feed on Elven souls. In fact, they consider mortals so far beneath them that they do not even lower themselves to engaging them in combat. Two of the demons had already fed, and the other had targeted Elrohir. 

So Elladan was biding his time. But when he had looked upon his twin's face at dinner that evening, he had come to comprehend that time was running out.

It was as he came to the conclusion that he must confront his father that Elrond himself, followed by Elrohir, Erestor and Glorfindel entered the study.

"Glorfindel! Thank Eru you are here! Did Grandmother send word?"

"Elladan, patience. Let Glorfindel catch his breath." Elrond guided his friend to an armchair near the hearth. Elrohir though, returned once again to the windowsill. He sat there, bathed in Ithil's glow, and watched tiredly as the Lord of the Golden Flower eased himself into the chair and took a deep, steadying breath.

"I spoke with the Lady of the Wood. Indeed, she knew I was coming. She had perceived some threat to her blood, and so gazed into her mirror. She saw these demons, these Lorerauko. Elrond, your law mother is indeed wise. She gifted upon me the means to defeat them."

A cry from behind him alerted Elrond once again to the presence of his eldest son.

"Praise the Valar! Then let us away! Why do we linger here when we have the means to destroy these vile beasts!"

"Please, pen neth, it is not so simple." Glorfindel's words echoed around the room. The joyful expression upon the elder twin's face fell. He looked imploringly to his father, but the Elven lord's expression remained stoic. Elrohir's expression also had not changed. something in his eyes told him that he had known nothing would be that painless.

"The Lady told me many dark things about these demons. Two of them always killed together, the two that killed Vinyasoron and Nuquernadeloth. They were the lesser of the group. The other was their lord and brother. While the other two would take the soul of any elf, he was always more _selective_ about his prey. He would choose them months before he intended to take their soul, plague them with nightmares and steal their sleep, until finally they would fall into a trance from which they would never awaken. You fell into this sleep Elrohir, you should never have awoken. Your Grandmother believes that were it not for the healing powers of your father and the closeness of Elladan's soul to yours, you would have died."

"Glorfindel, do not say such things!" Elladan had joined his twin, standing at his side and clasping his hand. 

"But it is true, ernilen. The Lady also assured me that should Lord Elrohir succumb to sleep again before we can destroy them, he will fall into shadow." With this he rose from his seat and walked across the room to where his twin charges stared at him in horror. He knelt before Elrohir and grasped his other hand in his own. It was cold, and all colour had faded from the elf's face. Glorfindel looked into the twilight hued eyes. "Elrohir, ernilen, I implore you, be strong just a little longer. Saes."

"Glorfindel, if what you say is true, then we must act with all haste." 

Glorfindel turned to face Elrond. "Indeed my Lord. I rode with all haste. I would have been here sooner if not for the yrch I met on my journey."

"Orcs!" Elladan let go of his twin's hand and stepped forward. "Ada, if there are orcs out there, what of Aragorn and Legolas?"

"Ai, they are gone? I had hoped to find them here!" Glorfindel's jaw slackened and dismay shone from his eyes.

"Glorfindel," Elrond regarded his friend apprehensively, "what cause had you fear that Aragorn and Legolas would not be here?"

The golden haired elf did not speak, but reached into his cloak.

From it he produced a white handled knife.

~*~

Aragorn blinked himself back to wakefulness. Instinctively he turned to his side, as far as his bonds would allow, and assured himself the Legolas was still with him. For three days the young Dú nadan had watched vigilantly for any sign of his friend's stirring. For three days he had not slept for fear of waking to find the Mirkwood prince missing, or worse…

Yet despite the elven attributes of his Numenorean blood, he had succumbed to his exhaustion and slept the night away. Fortune had smiled upon him, and his elven companion appeared unharmed. The Lorerauko were nowhere in sight.

Aragorn arched his back against the tree to which he and Legolas had been bound, attempted to ease the knots and kinks of sleep from his abused limbs. He sighed deeply and once again began pleading with Legolas to free himself from whatever spell the Lorerauko had cast over him. His entreaties, however, were becoming more and more despairing.

"Legolas, mellon nin, come back to the light. I need you Legolas, Elrohir needs you. Saes. I do not know what to do…"

But the cobalt eyes remained empty, and Legolas did not stir.

TBC

Asfaloth - Glorfindel's horse

mellon nin - my friend

hannon le - thank you

ernilen - my prince

saes - pleas

yrch - orcs

Next time there'll be more of Aragorn and Legolas, promise! And I might even tell you how to kill the nasty sleep demons!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A horrified silence descended to engulf the study. Four sets of jaundiced eyes came to rest in dawning dread upon the sigil grasped tightly in the Balrog slayer's hand. The blade glinted innocently in the candlelight. Elladan reached a shaking hand forward to reverently touch the ivory handle.

"Legolas…but Ada, you said they were not in danger! Legolas would never misplace this knife. It was a gift from his mother on his coming of age. He rarely sets it down, and never leaves it far from his reach. He must be hurt, and Aragorn with him!"

"Where did you find this Glorfindel?" The Elvenlord's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Just south of the ford. There was no sign of a struggle, and I found no evidence of any tracks. I am sorry, my Lords. I will take a contingent of warriors out in search of them immediately."

Elrond considered his captain's words. This did not feel right. There was no sign of a struggle, yet Legolas must have sensed danger for he had drawn his blade. It _must_ be the Lorerauko. Yet it did not make any sense. Why would the demons take a single elf and a man captive? One elf was of no use to them. The two lesser demons had already fed, and would be sustained for years unknown to Elrond before they needed to feed again. The other had his sights relentlessly set upon Elrohir. And of what use was Aragorn? Humans were so low to the demons as to be little more than the dirt beneath their feet. What was so important about Estel to rouse their interests…

"Estel. Of course, why did I not see it before."

"Adar? What to you mean?" Elrohir had left the glow of the window to approach his father. He shivered as he stood next to his twin.

"Do not send any warriors yet Glorfindel, I do not believe they are in any immediate danger."

"Not in any danger?" bellowed Elladan. "Adar, those demons are roaming the lands surrounding Rivendell, all manner of evil beasts have been drawn here by their wickedness. Aragorn and Legolas have been gone weeks…"

"Precisely." Elladan's incredulous tirade was halted by his fathers firm voice. "They have been gone weeks, and yet they only made it as far as the ford. So they were either killed or taken prisoner. If Estel had been spirit had left this world, I would have felt it. And make no mistake that if Legolas had come to any harm while in Imladris Thranduil would sensed his pain. In which case he would have travelled here swifter than the eagles baying for my blood. It stands to reason then that they have been captive quite some time. It is my belief that the demon has seen Aragorn and Legolas in Elrohir's mind. He did not anticipate our ability to prevent him from entering Elrohir's dreams. I would imagine he has become quite impatient and hopes to draw Elrohir out by holding them captive. Or at least that their prolonged absence would cause him enough distress that he let down his guard."

"Then what do you suggest? We leave them in the clutches of those devils?" Elladan continued to glare at his father.

"I suggest we listen to what Glorfindel has to tell us. Then we will be able to mount a proper rescue mission, and end this ordeal once and for all." Elrond looked at Elrohir as he spoke. This latest blow, knowing that his brother and one of his oldest friends were being held against their will on his account, had dimmed the light that had returned to his eyes upon hearing of Glorfindel's return.

Glorfindel bowed to his lord before taking a deep breath. He did not know where to begin. The tale went back so far in history that even he, despite having returned from Mandos' Halls to a second life, felt young.

"The Lady Galadriel has told me much about these demons. As you told me, my Lord, the Lorerauko were Melkor's first creations. He would undoubtedly have created more had he not turned his attention to the Balrogs…"

The captain's narrative halted momentarily as he remembered the beast which had sent him to the Halls of Waiting. He turned his gaze to Elrohir, saw how the child's light had diminished, and felt once more flames against his skin. He would not allow another of Melkor's creations to take Elrohir.

"The Lorerauko's methods of killing were apparently too subtle for Melkor as his appetite for darkness and destruction increased. As it stands the three Lorerauko which were created can go for decades without feeding. The Elven fëa they consume are immortal; eternal. As such it will sustain them for a great deal of time. Melkor would have had to create countless numbers of them to wipe out the Elves. A Balrog, however, could lay waste to an entire city in mere moments."

The three Peredhil looked on at the golden-haired warrior in silent sympathy. They saw the shadows haunting the twice-lived elf lord he recalled the terror of the sack of Gondolin.

"It is this ability to live for such long periods without feeding that has allowed the demons to survive so long. Had they killed often, we would have been alerted to their presence. As it is they have been able to feed on unsuspecting travellers, messengers, even Elves in battle have fallen prey to the demons, their comrades assuming they were killed in combat. Yet now the Eldar have begun to leave these shores. The demons have had to travel closer to the Elven realms, but have contented themselves so far to feed on the souls of Elves injured in skirmishes on the outskirts of Mirkwood. Yet for reasons unknown to the Lady of the Wood, they travelled to Imladris, and temptation has led them to reveal themselves."

"Temptation? Of what temptation do you speak Glorfindel?" Elrohir looked to his mentor in confusion. What could possibly have led these demons to reveal themselves after millennia of undetected transgression?

"I speak of you, Elrohir. For countless centuries they have scavenged for weakened or dying souls, hidden in the dark in order to trap lone travellers. This was not what they were created for. Melkor created them with the intention of breeding pure terror in the hearts of Illúvatar's Children. It would appear that the leader could not resist the opportunity to torment and consume a spirit of such strength and light as yours, my Lord."

"Mine? But why? Do not misunderstand me, I would not wish this curse on another, but I am an elf like any other in Rivendell. If they came to Imladris, they would have their choice of many Elves greater than I. You Glorfindel, you are from a house of princes, you slew a Balrog and have been reborn. Now you lead the host of Imladris. And what of you, Adar? You are the mightiest chieftain of the Elves, and the greatest healer in Middle Earth. What am I? Even Elladan would have been a better choice, for he is a far greater warrior than I."

"Do not belittle your own strength, my Lord. You are the last son of the High-elven Kings. In your veins runs the purest blood of Eldar, Edain and even Maiar. But it is yourself that so attracted the demon. Your strength is quiet, unassuming. But when you are moved you can be more terrible and fearsome in battle than any I have seen, and you love your family more deeply than any other I have ever known. Even now you survive, when others would have despaired. Galadriel told me it was only your bond with Elladan which has saved you."

"Aye, his strength has been my anchor. I would have been lost long afore this if not for his steadfast spirit." Elrohir clasped his twin's hand tightly.

"Nay Elrohir, again you belittle your fortitude. It is not the strength you draw from your bond which has saved you, but your own steadfast resolve to protect your brother. You know that if you were to die, your brother would soon find himself in Mandos' Halls. And then what would become of the rest of your family? And what of Aragorn, surely he would falter on his path without the guidance of his beloved brothers. It is your own desire to protect your family that has sustained you thus far. The demon despises this selflessness, and seeks to smother it in shadow."

Elrohir looked away from the piercing gaze of his mentor, father and brother. The proud regard in their eyes brought a blush to his previously sunken cheeks. Elrond smiled at his middle son's modesty in adoration before turning his attention to his captain once more.

"How do we destroy them?"

"A single Elven soul can sustain one of the demons for decades, so it would stand to reason that a light purer than an elven soul would be too much for the demons to absorb, and would therefore destroy it. Have you not wondered why you have endlessly sought the light of Ithil or Anor since you were afflicted with this curse, Elrohir? You constantly wish to be bathed in their glow. It is the light of the Two Trees retained in the sun and moon, you feel it driving back the shadow. It is this light which will destroy the Lorerauko."

A satisfied smile graced Glorfindel's countenance. However he was met with decidedly distraught expressions from his lords.

"The Two Trees? But they were destroyed! Melkor himself saw to that when he poisoned them! Aye, some of their light remains in Ithil and Anor, but we cannot harness that!" Elladan almost wept in his despair. They had been so close to learning how to save Elrohir, how to save Aragorn and Legolas, only to learn that there was no hope.

"Elladan, you misunderstand me. The light of Telperion and Laurelin survived - in the Silmarils. Which were lost, I know," Glorfindel said, before Elladan could once again state the obvious. "But one was saved by Beren and Lúthien. The same Silmaril that your grandmother Elwing bore to guide Eärendil safely to the shores of Eldamar."

Glorfindel then reached into his robe and drew for the an object wrapped delicately in rich velvet. The captain graced his audience with an awe filled smile before he began to gently unwrap his precious package. The three dark-haired Elves gasped and had to shield their eyes as the room was suddenly filled with a heavenly light.

Aragorn attempted for what felt like the thousandth time that day to reach the itch between his shoulder blades which so deviously eluded him. That is not to be wondered at, he thought bitterly, when one only has the tree against which he is tied with which to relieve the irritation. Such had his life been reduced to. He had lost count of how many days or weeks he and Legolas had been captive. Initially his priorities had been to awaken Legolas from the enchantment he had fallen victim to, and to escape the clutches of the Lorerauko. Now however, he had been reduced to expending all his energy on alleviating what would usually be a momentary nuisance!

Not for the first time that day the ranger growled in infuriated frustration. He glanced over to where Legolas lay sleeping. As he watched his friend he felt the heat of his ire cool to a tolerable level. The elf's chest rose and fell gently. One good thing at least had come from their lengthy captivity. Whatever spell Legolas had fallen victim to had ceased to be effective. Despite suffering from a weariness unnatural to one of the Eldar, his strength was returning every day. Legolas seemed to have suffered no ill effects from his involuntary slumber.

The human's brow crumpled slightly in discomfort. Legolas rested with his eyes closed. Although Aragorn knew this was only temporary until Legolas regained his full strength, it left him agitated and unsettled. When he looked at the woodland prince, he could not help but think of the day he had returned home to find Elrohir trapped within his own nightmares. Nor could he fail to remember all the nights since when his father had drugged Elrohir into a senseless stupor in a desperate attempt to save him from the very creatures he was now prisoner of.

Such thoughts unsurprisingly led to images of Elladan, watching Elrohir sleep so intently that he completely forgot his own need to rest until he virtually collapsed with exhaustion. He saw the grief so evident on his oldest brother's face, and the thinly veiled paralysing terror barely hidden behind his father's features. And Elrohir. His radiant features drained of all light and hope.

Where was Glorfindel now? Had he returned from Lórien? Did the Lady Galadriel even know what these demons were, let alone how to break their hold on Elrohir? Aragorn grimaced as he considered his own selfishness. He knew that he did not care whether they killed the Lorerauko or not, just so long as they abandoned this obsession with the younger twin. He found he did not care whether or not the demons went on to consume other souls. Just as long as they spared his brother.

"Aragorn?"

The ranger looked up from his musing to see Legolas' azure gaze settled on him in concern. Some echo of his thoughts must have reflected in his face. He smiled sadly at his companion.

"I was thinking of home. Of Elrohir."

"I know, mellon nín. Do not fear for him. Your father is there. And Elladan would never let anything happen to him."

"How can you know that, Legolas? They have no control over this. If he…" Aragon choked on a sob as he tried to comprehend the events that had led him to this point, to saying these words. "If he dies, I will never forgive myself. We should have listened to Erestor. We never should have left. I know there is nothing I can do, but I need to be there. If only to hold him, to tell him how much I love him. Because that's all we have Legolas, in the end. All we have that really means anything is love. I need to tell him."

"He knows, Estel. He has always known." Legolas felt the prickle of tears behind his eyes and desperately forced them down. He needed to be strong for his friend. "Sleep now, little one. Maybe you'll dream of home. I will keep watch over you."

Aragorn nodded listlessly and shifted into as comfortable a position as he could, bound as he was against the tree. He did not even have the energy to protest that there was no way he could sleep at a time like this. But his heart was too weary to hold onto its grief any longer, and he slipped into a fitful sleep.

Legolas listened to his friend's breathing slow and deepen before furiously beginning to twist in his bonds. Blind fury engulfed his senses. He had to get Aragorn home, or his friend would wallow in guilt and anguish for the rest of his days. He did not know how long he struggled, only that when he finally gave up he was panting and sweating heavily in exertion, and his skin was slippery from the blood seeping from his raw wrists. Hot tears tracked down his face as he screwed his eyes shut in frustration and buried his head behind his drawn up knees. He did not understand this weakness! Where was his strength, his inherent elven endurance? Whatever curse had kept him comatose in those first days had drained him more than he would care to admit.

"Given up, princeling?"

Legolas' head snapped back up. How could he have let his guard down so easily? He scanned the glade in which they were camped for any sign of who had spoken. He heard a wintry chuckle before a lithe form dropped from a low hanging branch directly in front of him. The demon perused the elf's vulnerable form, an malevolent smirk twisting the cold beauty of his face. Legolas' eyes were drawn to the elegant tip of the creatures ear. He shuddered in revulsion.

"Grown tired have we, my pretty," crooned the demon. He ran a slender hand down the side of Legolas' face. The Mirkwood prince jerked away in revulsion.

He immediately regretted his actions as the Lorerauko's hand shot forward to grab a fistful of his flaxen hair. Legolas grit his teeth as his scalp burned under the pressure of the demon's unyielding grip. He warily watched as the other hand slowly brought a dagger up to rest against his neck. The cold bite of the steel pressed bitingly against his smooth skin. He felt a trickle of blood run down from the wound and soak into his tunic. He dared not breathe lest he deepen the cut further.

"I would behave if I were you, my lovely. I grow _annoyed _with your friend's stubborn refusal to die. And you have proven less that useless at drawing him out of his hiding place. We thought at least that Isildur's heir would prove enough of an incentive, even if a misbegotten Sindarin prince was not enough," the demon laughed at the almost imperceptible widening of Legolas' eyes. "Oh yes, we perceived his identity. The Peredhil's mind is laid bare to us. There is not one thought we cannot read, no happy memory we cannot twist into a hellish torment. It seems he is quite fond of the man, even more so than the others of Elendil's line Imladris has fostered over the years. He will be the key to the Peredhil's undoing."

Legolas could not remember feeling such an intense hatred before. He felt his blood rushing in his ears as he stared into eyes which he had looked into countless times. The gaze laced with silver and twilight was once merry and gentle. Beautiful. Now they were empty. The prince took a deep gasping breath as the knife was mercifully removed from him throat and his hair was released from the demon's vice like grasp. His head swam with the intensity of his rage at the creature before him.

"Do not fear, ernil neth. This will all be over soon. I am sure I will find some other use for you."

Legolas watched the Lorerauko's retreating form with dawning dread. And for the first time feared for a life other than Elrohir's.

"'Roh wait! Please, think about what you are doing! You are too weak for this!" Elladan watched in disbelief as Elrohir filled his quiver with arrows.

"I refuse to go on like this, Elladan!" Elrohir raged. "I will not be a victim any longer! Do you not see? I have nothing left, those abominations have stripped me of my pride, my strength, my dignity. They have reduced me to a meek, simpering child! I refuse to let this continue! Now I am going to find our brother, and woe to any who stand in my way. I mean it Elladan," Elrohir's tone softened as he regarded his brothers pained expression. "We have never feared our enemy before."

Elladan considered his twin's words, saw the confusion and raw emotion in his brother's gaze. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He would regret this.

"No, my brother, we have not. And we will not falter now. We will face this evil together, as we always have."

TBC


End file.
